Legend of Spyro: Avenger
by Dragongod Eclipsen
Summary: Twenty years after the undead siege on Warfang, Spyro and Cynder have settled down and made a family. The humans who arrived in Warfang had yet to return. But one night, Spyro and Cynder's youngest child wanders into the forest, and comes back claiming she saw and talked to a human.
1. Prologue

Spyro yawned as he watched his three children play in the grassy sun bathed field.

It had been twenty years since the two humans who arrived in the Dragon Realms had left, and Spyro had started a family with Cynder.

They spent a few years developing their feelings, eventually getting married alongside their friends Flame and Ember.

Spyro and Cynder had three children. The first, and eldest was Bolt. He was a dragon with yellow scales and a crimson belly. He also had small marks in the shape of lightning bolts across his body.

The second was Umbra, a black dragoness with horns similar to Spyro, and a green underbelly with small green dots on her scales.

The youngest was Sirona, a dragoness with purple scales and horns like Cynder. Her underbelly was silver in color, and her tail was bladed.

Spyro smiled as he watched the three play. The field they played in was shared by Spyro, Cynder, Ember and Flame.

Flame and Ember had also had a child, named Scorch for his crimson scales and fire attunement.

They shared the field for their children to play in.

Spyro and Cynder had chosen a home outside of Warfang, as the hustle and bustle of the city became ear grating.

Spyro called out to his children, as the sun was about to set.


	2. Chapter 1

Sirona yawned as she layed down next to her favorite pond. She usually came to the small pond in the forest when things got to be too much for her.

She also had a habit of singing while she relaxed. Her mother always congratulated her for her voice, saying that she had the talent of some old friends.

Sirona was the youngest of her two siblings, who each had their own specialty they were good at.

Her brother, Bolt, was good at solving puzzles and was very intelligent, at the cost of being too quick for anybody to keep up.

Her sister, Umbra, was good at dealing with stressful situations, and was a very comforting presence, but she wasn't much of a fighter.

Sirona however, was not skilled at anything. She was equally good at puzzles, and she could be very comforting when she needed to be, but not to the extent of her siblings.

So, she perfected her voice. She sang when she was happy. She sang when she was sad. She also sang when she was bored.

Sirona looked up at the full moon, finding the light reflecting off the pond beautiful.

She began to sing, her light yet soft voice reverberating through the small clearing.

Many nighttime animals listened, as they didn't get to hear it as much as their daytime counterparts.

An owl hooted along with Sirona, adding to the depth of the song. Sirona sang long into the night, the song itself being as long as she wanted it to be.

Until she noticed the forest was quiet. It was quieter than usual, as even crickets and the hooting of the owl was absent.

She looked around, her song now long forgotten, until she heard a peculiar sound.

The sound of metal touching another object. She peeked over at the stump of a dead old tree, spotting a figure.

She hid low in the grass, her dark purple coloring blending in with the dark shadow obscured grass.

She carefully peeped at the figure, finding a very curious creature.

The figure stood on two legs, and wore a strange red cloth over it's body.

It's arms were covered by black wrappings, and had peculiar appendages that were similar to paws, but longer and able to curl.

It's feet were covered by long black coverings that were sectionized. It's legs were long as well.

It wore a stange object at it's side, a T shaped object that reflected the moonlight at it's top.

Sirona found the figure extremely strange, until her mind retrieved a memory she didn't know she had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"Mother?" Sirona called, her eyes sparkling with curiosity._

 _"Yes dear?" Cynder answered as she gently prodded a pile of gems with her nose._

 _"What's this thing standing up?" Sirona asked, gesturing to the picture in a book, depicting a creature in a black coat with a strange polearm._

 _Cynder peeked at the picture before a smile adorned her face. "That is a human."_

 _Sirona tilted her head to the side, her curiosity peaking. "What's a human?"_

 _"A human is a very old creature, almost as old as the world itself. They were thought to extinct."_

 _Cynder explained, smiling as Sirona's eyes sparkled with wonder and amazement._

 _"Will I ever meet a human?"_

 _Cynder's smile got smaller, but still remained._

 _"One day you might, dear."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirona's eyes widened as she watched the creature, a human, sit down on the old stump.

The human began to speak, but Sirona didn't hear it, being too far away to understand.

She creeped closer, the grass rufling as she moved. The human didn't appear to notice, simply sitting quietly.

Sirona frooze as the human shifted, the cloth on their back moving. The human looked around, before its gaze settled on Sirona's hiding spot.

"I can see you, little one. There is no reason to hide."

Sirona remained still, hoping that the human would turn it's attention elsewhere.

The human made a motion with their upper body before sitting back down.

Sirona let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, before quickly breathing it back in as the human spoke again.

"Are you the one who was singing?"

Sirona looked over at the human, whose cloth covered it's head. But as she looked at the human, she saw two glowing red eyes under the cloth.

Sirona averted her eyes, nodding in response to the question. The human seemed to nod under the cloth.

"It was a beautiful song."

The human said, seemingly leaving the topic there. The human stilled after the words.

Sirona slowly crept away, her eyes still locked on the human, who didn't react to her moving away.

When she reached the other side of the pond, she darted away, dodging trees as she ran home.

The human simply watched as the young dragoness ran out of the forest, sighing at the sight.

"It was a beautiful song. Unfortunate that it ended."


	3. Chapter 2

Sirona eyed a bird intensely as it picked at the ground.

She couldn't tear her mind from the events of the previous night, and her mind couldn't discern if it was real, or a dream.

She expected it to be a dream, as her mind completely rejected the thought of meeting an extinct species. In her favorite clearing, of all places.

Even if it was real, where did the human come from? Why was it there? Why did it even speak to her?

Sirona's mind ran in circles, not even noticing the bird she had her eyes on had flown away.

Bolt, her eldest brother, glanced her way as he moved a few of his puzzle pieces into place.

Bolt had never seen his youngest sister so quiet. She was usually singing or helping their mother with chores.

Instead, she stared absently into the fields outside their home. Bolt frowned before gathering his puzzle pieces, moving to find Cynder.

Hopefully she could help pull Sirona out of her mood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cynder made a worried look as she looked at her youngest daughter. Bolt also shared the worry, as he cared for his sister as much, if not more, than his mother.

"She does seem a bit... Out there."

Cynder said to Bolt. Bolt nodded, ruffling his wings as he did so.

"She has been like this all day. She hasn't talked or sang either." Cynder's worried look grew, and hugged Bolt with her wing.

"Thank you Bolt. I'll try to talk to her." Bolt nodded and walked away to finish his puzzle. Cynder approached the absent Sirona.

"Sirona, dear?" Sirona jumped as Cynder sat next to her, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Yes mother?" Sirona asked, her eyes finally moving away from the green fields. Cynder gave a worried smile.

"Dear, is something bothering you?" Cynder asked, wrapping a wing around her daughter.

Sirona looked away, deciding wether or not to tell Cynder about the human. "Well, yeah."

Cynder's smile became a bit more genuine as her daughter spoke, her heart warning at the trust they shared.

"What is the matter?" Cynder asked. Sirona sighed before she explained.

"Well, I had a dream about those things, humans, and I don't know what to think of it. I feel like it was really, well, real."

Cynder nodded. Sirona had always been one to be very shaken by obscure dreams, especially if it was one that felt important.

"Well dear, dreams can feel very real, but there is only one way to tell. You remembered it, and that makes it real to you."

Cynder said, thinking her point was understood. Sirona, however, took a different meaning from the words.

Her mother was right, there was only one way to tell.

"Thanks mom. I'm going to head to my clearing for a bit."

Cynder smiled as Sirona hugged her before moving away. Cynder called out to her daughter, almost forgetting.

"Come back before dinner, dear!"

"I will mom!"


	4. Chapter 3

As Sirona approached the clearing, a sound filled the forest.

Sirona peeked at the tree stump from behind some tall grass, beholding the human from the previous night.

It sat on the tree stump with it's legs crossed, playing a lute. It seemed to have only just started.

Sirona crouched down, and began to make her way across the clearing. She almost considered swimming in the lake to be faster, but water was noisy.

The human continued to play the lute, seemingly unaware of the purple dragoness sneaking around the clearing.

Sirona was halfway around the pond when the human spoke, making her freeze like she was hit with Spyro's ice breath.

"I know you're there. There really is no need to hide."

Sirona took a deep breath before rising from the grass, carefully watching the human.

"Ah, you're purple. That's a color I haven't seen in quite a while."

The human said, still playing the lute. Sirona carefully moved to her usual spot.

The human didn't speak for a while, the only sound in the clearing being the lute.

Sirona eventually felt the urge to sing. She tried to resist, as she wasn't comfortable singing around those she didn't know.

But eventually she gave up, and her voice filled the clearing as well. The lute then bent to the rhythm of her voice, producing a beautiful song.

The song reached into the forest, and it seemed to vibrate with it. Animals swayed at the edge of the clearing, drawn by the song but wary of the human.

Birds circled the clearing, and the sun seemed to shine brighter. Wind moved the leaves and grass in rhythm with the song.

It was nearly sundown when Sirona noticed it was time for her to go home, and she finished bthe last few notes.

The human expertly ended the song along with her, watching as the animals around the clearing dispersed as it ended.

Sirona got up, finally finding the courage to talk to the human. She approached him, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Um, it's nice to meet you."

The human chuckled, setting down the lute.

"I believe we've already met, but greetings. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sirona found it a bit easier to find her next words. She looked up and saw the two glowing red eyes under the hood, once again averting her gaze.

"My name is Sirona."

"That's a fitting name. You may call me Avenger. It's what everybody calls me now."

Sirona nodded. She glanced at the forest, seeing the nearly setting sun. She was past her time to go home, and soon somebody would come to get her.

"I need to go home, but can I visit?"

The human shrugged.

"That's not for me to decide. It's your decision, so you may visit when you want to. And it was your clearing before I arrived."

Sirona nodded, before quickly darting to the edge of the clearing, but not before looking behind her.

"See you later!"

"Likewise."

With a goodbye, Sirona dashed home, her fear of the human now gone.


	5. Chapter 4

The human, Avenger, sat quietly in the clearing, polishing the sword that was at his side at all times.

He knew this world was dangerous, and if Sirona was who he thought she was, he would run into old friends sooner or later.

He had grabbed the basics for visiting. He dressed in his black knee high leather greaves that sported red lines, his black wind pants that had red lines on the sides, a neck hugging sleeveless shirt with a white line in the middle, and his black arm wrappings that hid his arms from the shoulder down.

His red hooded cloth long coat was folded next to him, as it needed to be washed.

He gently slid a damp cloth across the surface of his sword, leaving a shine that his reflection could be seen in.

His sword was a thin longsword, only being about an inch wide. It was thirty eight inches long, with a small guard that wasn't meant for parrying.

The pommel was a small eagle shape, and the grip was five inches long, and circular in shape. The guard was also covered in a black cloth wrapping.

Avenger's senses sharpened as he listened to the forest, making sure to pay attention to the small sounds.

Then a rustling caught his attention. It wasn't from the other side of the pond, instead it was behind him.

Avenger quickly whipped around, going from sitting to post sword strike stance within a second.

Avenger watched the corpse of a cursed ape slump to the ground, it's entire upper body sliced in half.

Avenger sheathed his sword, scanning the clearing with his glowing red eyes.

"Something is amiss."


	6. Chapter 5

Sirona shuffled nervously over to her father, the purple dragon Spyro, who was laying comfortably on the sun bathing rock that made up the roof of their cave like home.

"Father?"

Spyro snapped out of his daze, quickly turning his attention to his daughter. "Yes Sirona?"

"Can you tell me what a human is?" Spyro recoiled. He had heard of Sirona's recent obsession with humans, and he himself was involved with them when he was but a teenager.

"Well, I can, but you probably won't be entertained by it." Sirona held a look of determination, showing her willingness to listen. Spyro sighed.

He remembered the two humans who had visited the Dragon Realms twenty two years prior, and had not seen them since.

"Well Sirona, a human is a creature, a species that died long before any dragon made records."

Sirona's mood fell, and her want of an answer was getting more powerful. Spyro easily noticed, quickly blurting out something he shouldn't have.

"But, seventeen years before you hatched, two humans appeared out of nowhere."

Sirona's posture straightened, and her eyes pleaded. Spyro realised the mistake too late, and gave in.

"They disapeared two months after they arrived, leaving no trace. They may still be around though."

Sirona almost squealed with delight and excitement. "Did you meet them father?!" She shouted.

Spyro recoiled at the sound before continuing. "Yes, I met them. Fought with them too. Your mother and I knew them both as friends."

Sirona was nearly jumping in satisfaction. Spyro sighed with a smile. Sirona could be very energetic, nearly rivaling Bolt after a sugar binge.

"What were they like?! Did they help you defeat Malefor?!-" Sirona's words rattled on, and Spyro accepted his fate with a pair of comedic tear lines streaming down his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Avenger jumped as Sirona came bounding into the clearing, squealing as she hopped around the area.

Avenger quietly watched as Sirona made her jumping path towards him, and stopped inches away from knocking hin off his stump.

"Avenger! You're a human right?!"

Avenger winced at the high pitched shout. "Yes, I am. What has you so excited?"

Sirona continued to hop in place, her energy only being slightly contained. "I found out there are more of you!"

She nearly screamed. Avenger winced again, before shooting her a glare from under his hood. Sirona froze when she mad eye contact, immediately quieting, but retaining her excitement.

"Yes, little one. There are more of my kind, but not here. Not anymore, anyways."

Sirona nodded, watching as Avenger went back to reading the book he had before she barged into the clearing.

"Now, go expend some of that energy, and we can talk some more."


	7. Chapter 6

Umbra and Bolt quietly sneaked towards the clearing that their sister constantly visited.

The cover of midnight hid Umbra well, as her dark scales were almost invisible, if not for her green speckled markings. Bolt's yellow scales didn't hide as easily.

"Remind me, what are we going there for again?" Umbra asked, rubbing at her eye with her paw. Bolt shushed her.

"We are going to find out what Sirona is hiding." He said, moving forward. Umbra followed. Umbra's tired eyes refused to show the confusion she felt.

"What makes you think Sirona is hiding something?" Bolt stopped, looking back at Umbra with eyes full of determination. "Think about it, she started her human obsession, and she also visits the clearing a lot more."

Umbra realised, and nodded her head. They continued towards the clearing, being careful not to move too many plants or break any sticks.

When they approached the moonlit clearing, they realised the normal blue colored shine of the moon had turned red, tinting the air of the clearing to a light crimson.

Bolt peeked out from behind a tree, before ducking back behind it with a gasp. "What is it?" Umbra asked, watching as her brother nearly hyperventilated.

He motioned to look with his head, and Umbra peeked out from behind her tree.

A human stood staring right at them, his blood crimson eyes glowing fiercely under the hood that covered his face. His right hand brandished a thin longsword, reflecting the light of the lunar eclipse.

Umbra felt something primal scream at her. It told her to run, to escape the thing that resided in the clearing, as if they were facing something that could wipe them from existence.

The blood red eyes if the human bore into her soul, and she found herself unable to look away. Her entire body shuddered at it's gaze.

Umbra's instincts kicked in, and she darted away from the clearing. An inhuman growl echoed behind her and her body moved faster, the feeling of something terrifying following her filling her mind.

Bolt joined her at her side in running away, the sounds of something charging at them from behind was heard.

The wood of the trees wailed like they were under the winds of a hurricane, and the leaves behind them made more sound than ever before.

The pair broke past the treeline, the feeling and sounds instantly disappearing as they moved away from the forest.

A voice filled their minds. A dark and intimidating voice that commanded respect, and by extension, fear.

 **"You are not welcome."**

Umbra and Bolt shivered, their bodies refusing to calm after the nearly traumatizing experience.

They both stayed quiet as they went back to their beds, not daring to speak a word to their father, fearing the full extent of the creatures power.


	8. Chapter 7

Sirona sighed as she closed her book, finding herself uninterested.

"Something the matter?" Asked Avenger, who sat quietly on the stump he had claimed as his seat. Sirona nodded.

"I just can't find a book that interests me." She said, staring at the pond in the middle of the clearing. Avenger's red eyes scanned the area.

"I could tell you a story. Though, I'm not very good at stories." Sirona nodded, listening intently as Avenger began to tell the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Long ago, in a kingdom named Drakkon, a knight named Raegan lived happily with his wife._

 _Raegan was the greatest warrior in the kingdom, and was it's last line of defence, as well as it's strongest wall._

 _One day, an enemy queen took a liking to Raegan, and launched an invasion to capture him, or win his hand._

 _But Raegan had already met his wife, and the two were inseparable. The queen grew jealous of his wife, named Melody._

 _The queen caprured Melody, unaware of the two children that had been left behind with Raegan._

 _Raegan faced the queen in a great battle, and disappeared, leaving his two sons, Rain and Surtr alone._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is this a sad story?" Sirona asked. Avenger paused, thinking over the question.

"Nothing is sad until it's over." Avenger replied after a minute, before continuing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The two sons grew up to be great knights, just like their father, and inherited Raegan's powers of ice and flames._

 _Rain became the fire of the kingdom, representing it's light and power, while Surtr became the ice of the kingdom, representing it's coldness and freezing ability to strike fear._

 _The two set out to find their father, and travelled through fifteen neighboring kingdoms, with each one growing closer to their father._

 _With each kingdom, the two grew more restless. Until the tenth kingdom, when they met a gifted girl named Veritas._

 _The girl was a great dark mage, being the one who held the most light between the three. She was optimistic, and always saw the light in a situation, bringing the brothers more hope than ever before._

 _They reached the sixteenth kingdom, the kingdom of the evil queen. They fought their way through the home castle of the queen, growing more angry as they progressed._

 _Then, as they passed through the tombs of previous rulers, they read a prophecy._

 _'And in a whirlwind of flame and frost, a righteous fury will flow, replacing the winds of despair with a river of blood._

 _The harbingers of the flames and frosts will face the combined power of light and dark, and with the righteous fury they will become legend.'_

 _The two brothers dismissed the legend, while Veritas found herself inspired._

 _They reached the throne room, but the queen was absent. Instead, Raegan stood stoically, a dark power radiating from his very being._

 _He had been corrupted by the dark energies of the kingdom and it's queen, and had slain both his wife and the queen._

 _Rain and Surtr fought with the righteous fury described in the prophecy, their own fire and ice clashing with their fathers._

 _Veritas could do naught but sit idly by, watching as the the throne room became a field of battle._

 _Until Raegan's dark energies started to overflow, replacing his dual blades of fire and ice with darkness and light._

 _The prophecy began to come true, as both Rain and Surtr's rage manifested. Veritas saw fit to use her own dark magic to enhance her comrades._

 _Then, the castle began to collapse with the sheer power of the dueling knights, forcing Veritas to retreat as the battle raged onward._

 _The flames and frost of the two brothers leaked through the cracks of the crumbling castle, and consumed them as they continued to battle._

 _When the castle finally fell, the rubble was stained with blood, and only Surtr survived._

 _He sat crying into the night, holding both the body of his brother and the crimson sword of their father, having lost two of the greatest things in his life._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Was this a story, or did this really happen?" Sirona asked, her head cocked to the side.

Avenger shrugged. "Stories are where memories go when they're forgotten. Or at least, that's what a good friend told me."

Sirona said her goodbyes and returned home, leaving Avenger alone in the clearing.

"Yes. It was a sad story."


	9. Chapter 8

"What is a human, exactly?"

Avenger shrugged at the question, closing his book as he fully thought over the answer. Sirona waited patiently for the answer she sought.

"A human, in this world, is a creature long since extinct. They built many of the underground temples and ruins that make up most of the caverns of the Dragon Realms."

Sirona tilted her head. "So they were like an ancient civilisation?" She asked. Avenger nodded before continuing.

"They also had a stronger bond to the elements. Some speculate that they had a bond with the earth, or they were attuned to the purple dragon element called Aether, or maybe they just were born with power. No real answer exists."

Avenger paused.

"But one thing is for sure. They were much more powerful than dragons. Be it their elemental prowess, or their more mobile body structure."

Sirona let out a sigh. She had received her answer.


	10. Chapter 9

A dark black dragoness stalked towards the sleeping Sirona, who had fallen asleep in the clearing.

The dragoness' bright yellow eyes shone with evil intentions as she stretched a claw toward the sleeping purple dragoness.

A whistle cut through the air and the dragoness pulled back her paw. Warm red blood oozed from a large gash between her claws.

A thin longsword had impaled itself between the dragoness and Sirona. The dragoness' gaze snapped over to the tree stump, beholding the enraged entity.

The moonlight grew crimson and the trees creaked in an ear piercing manner. The pond froze over, with large icy stalagmites proding out from the surface.

 **"You are not welcome here."**

The entity's eyes glowed their fierce bloody red, forcing the dragoness to hold his gaze.

The dragoness' body refused to move, as if the entity she was locked eyes with had not given her permission.

Panic began to set in as the dragoness scanned the crimson eyes for any kind of mercy.

 **"You have fifteen seconds to fly as far away as you can."**

The black dragoness nodded frantically as her wings fanned out, preparing to take off.

The entity's crimson eyes glowed, and the dragoness could move again. Her body flew into overdrive, not even bothering to get a running start.

She was above and flying over the treeline within a second, quickly retreating to a nearby mountain.

Avenger lowered himself back down onto his tree stump, his crimson eyes losing their glow as the moonlight returned to it's natural blue.

"Hmm... I'm getting too old for this... I suppose hiding isn't the best option anymore."


	11. Chapter 10

"Father?" Sirona called as Spyro landed gracefully on the grass around their home.

Spyro put down the basket of fruits and vegetables before addressing his daughter. "Yes Sirona?"

Sirona shuffled around nervously. "I have something to tell you." She said, nervously staring at the ground before looking at Spyro and repeating the process.

"What is it Sirona?" Spyro asked, sorting out some of the foodstuffs that he had retrieved from the nearby settlement.

"I found a human in the forest."

Spyro dropped the tomato in his claws, his purple eyes quickly locking on to Sirona.

Cynder had also abruptly stopped her task to stare at her daughter while also watching Spyro.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you right, dear?" Cynder started. Sirona kept her eyes on the ground, feeling her parents gaze on her.

"I uh, found a human in the forest."

Sirona said slowly. Cynder and Spyro locked eyes, a fierce look upon Spyro's features.

"Where did you find this 'human'?" Spyro asked. Sirona pointed towards her clearing, the path of grass now clearly visible from use.

"In my clearing..." Spyro started to fast walk towards the path. Sirona quickly started to follow.

"Please don't hurt him! He's nice, really!" Spyro stopped, letting out a sigh as he did so. He gave a firm look to Sirona, who listened intently for a response.

"Cynder, could you keep Sirona here for a bit?" Sirona quickly gave a betrayed look as Cynder wrapped a wing around her as Spyro nearly ran into the forest.

"Don't hurt him!"


	12. Chapter 11

Spyro charged into the clearing, his fire breath already producing small embers that fell to the forest floor.

 **"Ah, welcome."**

Spyro loosed a ball of heat in the direction of the voice, a boom confirming it's accuracy.

 **"That was rude."**

Spyro took to the air, spotting the red coated human standing nonchalantly near a tree stump, in foot resting upon it.

Avenger drew his thin longsword, fully expecting another attack. Spyro growled as he shot a spike of ice towards Avenger.

Avenger swung at the spike, easily breaking it into shards. Spyro dived for Avenger, tearing a few claw marks into the tree stump.

Avenger rolled out of the way before dashing at Spyro, sword poised to strike.

Spyro felt the Aether in his being flare as a purple energy shield formed from thin air. Avenger's sword snapped in half upon contact.

Avenger shot a glare towards the blade, as if it had failed him before tossing it away.

Flames erupted from his right hand, and his left hand was engulfed in ice, forming two twin objects.

Two thirty seven inch long straight katana style blades with golden circle guards formed in Avenger's hands, both of them the respective color of fire and ice.

Avenger's crimson eyes flared their bloody red as Spyro landed on the ground.

 **"Shall we?"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirona dashed away from the grassy field of her home, quickly taking flight to move faster towards the sounds of battle in the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Avenger leaped over a pillar of flames Spyro produced, embedding his ice sword into the ground to slow his movement.

Spyro quickly descended upon Avenger, slicing three claw marks into his back as he flew over, before being brought down by a slash shaped ice projectile.

Avenger kicked Spyro into a nearby tree. An incredible feat considering Spyro was the same height, five ten, but weighed nearly two times him thanks to his muscled physique.

Spyro roared as he loosed a stream of lightning, easily blocked by Avenger's twin blades.

Spyro charged, ramming Avenger through a small tree. Avenger groaned as he rose from the grassy forest floor.

Avenger carved a deep gash into Spyro's side before leaping over the purple dragon, inflicting four more lacerations.

Spyro swirled back, biting into Avenger's arm and swinging him into another tree.

Avenger erupted from the dust, grabbing on to one of Spyro's horns. Avenger used his momentum to drive Spyro's upper body into the ground.

Avenger re-summoned his left ice sword, preparing to plunge it into Spyro's side before one of his horns embedded itself into Avenger's armpit, launching him into another tree.

Avenger growled as he recovered.

 **"What is it with you and trees?"**

Avenger barely had time to dodge as Spyro used the earth element to form a spiked wrecking ball over his tail.

Avenger continued to zig-zag around the large tail weapon before tearing a large cut into Spyro's back left leg.

Spyro roared as he smashed his paw into Avenger, leaving three long cuts on Avenger's chest.

Avenger leaped back into the clearing, easily performing acrobat feats to dodge the stream of fire that Spyro loosed.

Avenger's dual blades erupted with their respective element while he flipped them around fast enough to rival an industrial fan.

 **"Heroic Whirlwind!"**

Avenger shouted as the twin swords disapeared from his hands, forming a bubble shaped area around him that cut and sliced anything in it's path.

Spyro took to the air, firing a stream of yellow electricity at the strange blade shield.

Spyro growled through the electricity in his mouth as he watched Avenger fix his sleeves and collar nonchalantly.

Avenger's crimson eyes flashed bright as he raised his hand.

 **"I think this has gone on long enough."**

Avenger snapped his fingers and the flames of the slicing shield erupted, briefly blinding area in scarlet light.

Spyro shook his head as ge hovered over the ground. Avenger re-summoned his dual blades, holding his right flame sword in front of his body while the other ice sword rested on his shoulder.

The image looked as if it was straight out of a painting. The confrontation of a father and a mysterious entity in the living forest of green.

 **"Shall we end this?"**


	13. Chapter 12

Sirona panted heavily as her wings became weak. She had flown full speed all the way through the forest, managing to circle around the clearing multiple times thanks to her adrenaline addled mind.

She finally pinpointed the clearing and dived to the ground, allowing her slower legs to carry her rather than her aching wings.

She burst into the clearing, nearly in tears, only to see the opposite of what she expected.

She had expected to she her father standing over a scared/broken Avenger, having to be persuaded not to kill Avenger.

Instead, she saw her clearing in ruins, with multiple patches of grass lit aflame, broken trees, and a frozen over pond.

What shocked her the most was her father, in shackles made of ice kneeling before Avenger, who sat on some kind of elementally made ice throne, head resting on his right hand.

Sirona dashed further in, quickly stopping by the pond.

"Stop! Don't fight anymore!"

She shouted. Spyro grunted as he tried to move his head, limited by the frozen shackle around his neck.

Avenger waved his hand in a bored manner, his glowing red eyes still staring daggers into Spyro.

"Don't worry, I think we're done fighting. Well, at least thanks to those shackles."

Avenger said, crossing his legs. Spyro growled as he struggled against the restraints, fury flaring in his eyes.

"Why did you come back here?"

Spyro questioned. Avenger quickly stood from the icy throne, infuriated. He stomped up to the restrained purple dragon, locking eyes with him.

"Because I wanted to help. But it seems that help from old friends isn't welcome anymore!"

Avenger shouted, holding the angry staring contest before walking away in frustration.

Sirona was at a loss. She had no idea how to mitigate the situation. Avenger sighed as he sat back down on the ice throne.

"Look, I haven't come here with malicious intent, and if you need proof, here it is."

Avenger said as he held up a small shard of dark purple crystal. Spyro pulled a bit harder on the shackles when he saw the small crystal.

"This is a shard of the crystal Malefor was sealed in."

Avenger stood up, walking slow and lanky steps around the frozen pond, at the same time moving the crystal, inspecting it.

"This crystal should be harder than anything known to Dragonkind. Unbreakable. But..."

Avenger applied the smallest of pressures, and the crystal disintegrated. No small shards were left, just dark purple dust.

"It gives out just like that. Do you know what this means?"

Spyro nodded as far as he could, the message flying over Sirona's head. Avenger looked over at the purple dragoness, his crimson eyes losing a small part of their glow.

Spyro lifted his head to stare at Avenger.

"So, what do you want?"

Avenger made something between a growl and a sigh, angrily plopping back down on the ice throne.

"I suppose you've gotten stubborn in your age Spyro. I have already made my point. I want to help, but you have to let me."

Spyro sighed, his entire body ceasing to pull on the icy chains.

"Fine."

The shadow that concealed Avenger's face grew, and a piercing red smile shone through the darkness.

Avenger's form shot from the chair, extracting the twin blades from thin air.

Sirona's eyes clamped shut like metal doors, not wanting to see the murder she suspected was happening.

Instead of the gross sounds of blades cutting through flesh, she heard the sound of ice being sliced straight through.

She opened her eyes, finding her father free of the icy restraints as Avenger banished his twin swords.

Avenger extended a friendly hand, pulling off his hood.

It revealed a man seemingly in his mid thirties, with silver hair, crimson eyes, a pointed chin, and a long scar on his right cheek that nearly reached his nose, cutting through his thin white beard.

"So, how have you been old friend?"

Spyro shook his body, the sounds of bones popping filling the air before he extended his paw, meeting the human hand.

"As well as I ever will be."


	14. Chapter 13

Cynder, Bolt and Umbra waited patiently on the large rock that made up the roof of their cave like home.

All three tried to hide their nervousness and fear. Fear for Bolt and Umbra, as they had witnessed how terrifying the 'human' in the clearing could be.

Cynder however, was more scared than the two of them combined. Many thoughts ran through her head. What if Spyro and Sirona didn't come back? What if the 'human' sought to hunt them down too?

It was two hours past noon and the sun seemed to move slower than ever before.

Cynder nearly jumped in joy when she saw Spyro emerge from the trees. Then, all three of the dragons froze as they saw the form of the human follow.

Avenger's hood was pulled up once more, his crimson eyes the only thing visible under it's shadow.

Those eyes made Bolt and Umbra feel a peculiar feeling. It was similar to fear, but it had an edge of some otherworldy pain, as if Avenger's gaze singed the very soul.

Cynder recognized those eyes though. She had known them from long ago, just as Spyro did.

Spyro stopped his walk, glancing back to see Sirona walk a bit faster. Avenger maintained his slow pace, making sure to measure each step.

Cynder allowed Bolt and Umbra to hide behind her wing as Spyro approached.

"Spyro, is he... Is he safe to be around?"

Spyro looked back at Avenger, who was a few yards away, waiting for a sign that it was right to approach.

"Yeah. He wants to help, actually."

Spyro replied. Cynder still held some doubt, but she trusted Spyro. This man could have been the same one from twenty years ago, or it could be someone completely different.

Cynder nodded as she moved her wing. Bolt and Umbra stared at Avenger, seemingly frozen.

Spyro motioned to approach, Avenger's crimson eyes scanning the group of five dragons.

He moved forward, meeting the group. Avenger glanced at Bolt and Umbra, finally recognizing the two.

He would need to apologize for his actions, as he had not known they were Sirona's siblings.

"You. Who are you? What did you want with my daughter?"

Cynder's words drew Avenger's gaze. Cynder's strong glare faltered upon making eye contact.

Those eyes unnerved her.

"I meant no harm. I could not approach Spyro directly, and it seemed a subtler approach, as well as a safety net, just in case things went wrong."

Cynder tilted her head a bit. She recognized Avenger's voice. He was the same as the man from twenty years ago, but his eyes were _different_.

"In case what went wrong?"

Cynder asked. Avenger made a humming sound. Bolt and Umbra were already inching away, as Avenger's presence still scared them.

"In case Spyro and I got too involved in our battle. Thankfully it didn't come to that."

Cynder nodded, her piercing glare lessening. She knew that his gaze had more of an effect than hers by a great deal, but her maternal instinct had the disposition of an angry mother lion.

"Are you still... You?"

Avenger chuckled. The sound cut though the tension like a hot knife through butter.

"Yes Cynder, I am still me. Just a bit older and a bit more... Intimidating."

Cynder allowed herself a smile.

"Yes, I can see that."

The two shared a small laugh at the joke. Sirona touched her mothers side, catching both of their attention.

"Mom, are humans still extinct?"

Cynder deadpanned. Spyro let out a hearty laugh in the background. Avenger rolled his crimson eyes.

"No, child. Humans are still very much extinct."

Avenger replied to the question faster than Cynder could. The answer earned confused looks from both Cynder and Sirona.

Avenger sighed, knowing that he worded his reply badly.

"Shall I explain?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you're not human anymore?"

"I was not fully human in the first place. Dragon is in my blood, and Godhood did not change that."

Sirona nodded.

Avenger had told his story. Twenty years before Sirona had been born, Avenger, who at the time still had the name Jeremiah, had been transported to the Dragon Realms through magical means along with his cousin, Emily.

During their stay, Avenger had discovered that the humans of the Dragon Realms and their world had mingled through portal magic.

Avenger's ancestors had somehow procured Draconian genes and elemental abilities, and returned to the human world.

Then, during ancient times, but still after the extinction of the humans in the Dragon Realms, Avenger's ancestors returned.

Avenger's ancestors discovered that Malefor, the first purple dragon, was waging war against dragon kind.

Avenger's ancestor, Delgado, used his Draconian blood to help defeat Malefor.

During their battles, two of Delgado's previous allies joined Malefor, and were granted half-immortality by the dark side of the Aether element.

They were locked away in tombs, supposedly for eternity.

Then Avenger's ancestor returned to the human world, sealing the portal permanently.

Until Avenger and his cousin's Draconian blood unsealed it.

They arrived after Spyro and Cynder had defeated Malefor and sealed him away once more.

Avenger had trained with Spyro and Cynder, who at the time were teenagers.

Then, one of the sealed humans rose from her slumber.

She sought out Avenger, and had initially planned to kill him and destroy dragon kind as Malefor wished.

Until she saw the sheer power of Avenger's Draconian form, something exclusive to those with Draconian genes and blood.

She fell in love with Avenger, and had shared a relationship with him for roughly a year.

Until her brother, another sealed human, awoke.

He found it disgusting that his sister could turn from the dark paths so easily, and devised a plan to return her to evil.

He captured her in a black gem, and bent her will to his own, wounding Avenger in an attempt to save her.

Avenger disapeared for a four month period, and in that time the brother raised an army of undead and laid siege to Warfang.

Avenger returned after four months, with newfound power, white hair and a single red eye.

He had been called by the god of eclipses, and had been granted Godhood by the deity.

He called together a band of heroes and forced back the brothers army, earning a hero name.

Avenger eventually took down the brother, but his lover's life was lost.

Avenger mourned his love before returning his cousin to the human world and disappearing once more.

"Where were you anyway? Doing godly duties?"

Avenger shrugged, his crimson eyes surveying the grassy fields as the sun set.

"Godhood is mostly just being around for functions in the multiverse. As a god of eclipses, I simply need to be alive for eclipses to take place."

Avenger paused for a moment, before continuing. Sirona, Cynder, Bolt and Umbra listened.

"I was also cursed. I am forced to save world after world, with no rest, no home and no family."

Avenger said, his crimson eyes beginning to glow.

A silence fell on the group, and the dragons retired for the night.

Avenger simply looked at the stars.


	15. Chapter 14

"So, what's the difference between humans here and your world?"

Spyro asked a he sat down next to Avenger.

The rest of his family had gone to sleep, leaving Spyro and Avenger alone.

"Hmm... Humans in my world cannot wield magic nor the Elements. All we have is technology and creativity."

Avenger rose from his laying position.

"Humans here were also much more powerful than my world. They could wield powerful magic and the Elements, in creative ways as well. They apparently grew too powerful, and the actions of a select few ended up wiping them from existance."

Spyro stared in disbelief.

"How?"

Avenger pointed to Spyro's chest, his crimson eyes glowing under his hood.

"Aether. The very element that makes up the Realms. Humans could use it as well, but to a much less powerful extent. They sought to use more of it, and Aether, seeking to balance itself, wiped them from existance."

Spyro reeled at the thought. He knew Aether was powerful, as it sustained the mysterious lock in space called the Convexity, but never knew it had the power to cause a race to go extinct.

"I can also use Aether, but I can feel my soul being damaged when I use it for extended periods. Purple dragons are the sole users of Aether without serious consequences."

Spyro thought over the true possibilities of Aether. Could he create another Convexity? What else coukd it do?

"Aether is what helped you fix the planet. Supposedly only purple dragons can use it, but Cynder is a special case. Aether is also what lies at the heart of every crystal dragons consume or use."

Avenger continued to explain, leaving Spyro lost.

"Wait, you said purple dragons can use Aether without consequences. What about Malefor? Wasn't he corrupted by Dark Aether?"

Spyro asked. Avenger stopped his tangeant, before thinking over the question.

"Hmm... Well, I said without serious consequences. Corruption is minor in the face of the true capabilities of Aether. Let alone the black abilities of its dark side."

Spyro nodded. Silence fell on the two, before Spyro asked another question. Avenger's red eyes were glued to the stars as they talked.

"You know a lot about Aether. Where did learn all of this?"

Avenger shrugged.

"You'd be surprised what they keep in Divine Libraries. Your friend the Chronicler looks after a Divine Library after all."

Spyro decided to ask one more question before he tirned in for the night.

"So, what can I do with Aether?"

Avenger sat cross-legged as he tore his eyes away from the sky.

"That I can't fully answer. No record exists of a purple dragon that used the full power of Aether. I would guess that it could manipulate the fabric of reality, in exchange for some kind of sacrifice."

Spyro yawned, moving towards his home.

"Good night."

"Night."

Avenger sat silently for a small while, simply looking at the stars.

He opened his right hand, and a purple flame sputtered to life, dancing above his palm.

He stared at it for a minute, before it dispersed.

"Aether is strange, isn't it?"


	16. Chapter 15

Spyro and his family settled around the small circle that Avenger had created by making a campfire.

It had been a day since they returned from the forest, and had fully prepared for whatever was coming, with guidance from Avenger.

"Alright. It's time we discuss what we need to do."

Avenger spoke. The family of five listened intently as Avenger withdrew a map of the Dragon Realms, laying it out on the grass.

"So, after Malefor was sealed inside the crystal, it moved itself to the center of the planet. Ultimately a countermeasure against dark magics powerful enough to release Malefor.

But, many paths to the center were opened by the reformation of the planet, including very deep cave systems.

On the other side of Warfang, in the mountains past the Burned Lands lies a tomb that managed to get itself connected to one of these cave systems.

It's about a six hour flight from here at full speed, but if we bypass some of the flaming towers that line the Burned Lands we can get there in four.

I already have that fixed, so now on to who is coming with me.

The children are out of the question, and Cynder can't trust them alone, so they stay here along with her.

Spyro, can you get your friend Flame to back us?"

Spyro shook his head, his eyes studying the map.

"No. Ember has another egg on the way and he can't leave her side."

Avenger nodded, his crimson eyes stuck to the ground. After a while he pulled off his hood and rubbed his eye.

"Ugh, if Salem were still here she could've come with us. Damn it all."

Avenger finished itching his eye and pulled his hood back up. It was no doubt that the shadows produced were an effect of his divinity.

"Well, I can't call up my old friends from twenty years ago. Guess we're doing this as a duo."

Sirona stood up, puffing out her chest proudly and showing a gleam in her eyes.

"I can go! I'm a purple dragon too!"

Avenger put up his hand to stop her from going on a rant.

"Yes, you are purple like your father, but you're nowhere near experienced. If you fought in a battle now you would probably go into battle shock, making you unable to fight nor help until you pull yourself out of it."

Sirona pouted and sat back down. Spyro looked at Avenger with a passion in his demeanour.

"So, what should we expect in those ruins?"

Avenger wagged his pointer finger.

"That's what I'm worried about. Whatever is weakening the prison crystal is powerful enough to alter the flow of Aether.

That kind of displacement in Aether makes certain parts of the fabric in the universal wall prone to tearing."

Spyro made a look of confusion. Avenger rolled his eyes.

"In other words, entities from other universes may pass through in certain parts of the ruins and caves. They may be helpful, but we need to expect hostility."

Avenger's annoyed aura switched to downcast as his crimson eyes glowed their bloody red and the shadows of his hood strengthened.

"The entities I'm worried about mean a threat to the universe and planet itself."

Avenger's aura quickly switched back to lighter moods. The dragons let out a breath they didn't know they held.

"Other things also roam around in those ruins, but can be worried about to a lesser extent.

I'm more interested in some of the remnants of humans in the ruins. They were originally built by humans, so it should be no surprise to find leftover technology."

Bolt raised his paw, albeit nervously. Avenger nodded in his direction, and Bolt spoke quickly.

"How is the crystal weakening in the first place?"

Avenger nodded slightly.

"That's a very good question. My best guess is that the Aether used to strengthen the prison crystal is being cut off, and the crystal is becoming brittle as a result.

And side effects of access Aether in an area show themselves noticeably, sometimes even violently. One of those side effects include the tears in the universal fabric."

Bolt's intelligent nature compelled him to ask further questions, but his fear of Avenger pulled him from it.

"Spyro, once we get to the ruins, I need you to gather as much Aetherial energy as possible."

Avenger's aura became dark once more.

"If worst comes to worst you can recharge the crystal before it shatters."

Bolt raised his paw once more, his scholarly nature finally breaking free of the fear.

"Wouldn't the crystal shatter Malefor with it, like ice?"

Avenger shook his head, silently glad that someone was thinking through the technicalities along with him.

"No. Ice freezes the water in an object along with it, therefore shattering the object frozen as well.

The crystal acts as a covering of sorts. It encases Malefor and restrains both him and his power, effectively sealing him away.

If the crystal shattered, it would free Malefor. Nothing else. Maybe it would alter the flow of his powers for a small time, weakening him, but that would be the extent of it."

Cynder sighed, drawing Avenger's attention.

"When can we be rid of him? He seems to be immortal."

Avenger nodded, his crimson eyes working their strange intimidation effect.

"He very much is immortal. You recall that he claimed that he is eternal?

That is true. He is able to be killed in body alone, but his soul is effectively untouchable. Mostly due to his exposure to the Dark Aether.

At this point, I would go as far as claiming that he absorbed the Dark Aether's will to destroy alltogether."

Spyro gave a concerned look, the dread from both what Avenger implied as well as the intimidation effect sinking in.

"How will we defeat him then?"

Avenger's gaze settled on the map, causing his intimidation effect to dissipate.

"Well, hopefully we won't have to.

The good thing about Aether displacement is that as we are exposed to more of it, we will both grow stronger as we move closer to the crystal."

Spyro tilted his head, but Bolt managed to beat him to the question.

"How does that work? I mean, I get dad, but you? I thought humans can't use the elements."

Avenger nodded.

"My, you are curious. But that's good, keep learning.

Part of it is that the human body acts as a sponge for energy. That includes Aether.

Humans from my world cannot use the elements, so they take it as ionizing radiation, damaging their bodies.

Humans from this world could use the elements, so they would essentially be supercharged by it.

My Draconian blood grants me the supercharge effect, and other creatures native to this world also gain the effect, to a lesser degree.

Purple dragons react very differently. They act as batteries, storing the energy until it can be used in the 'Fury Attack' fashion."

Bolt smiled as he listened, the sheer knowledge making his inner student go wild.

Avenger also smiled under the shadow of his hood. He considered the possibility of teaching, and his interest in it reignited once more.

"Alright, lets leave the learning for later. Spyro, can you carry me on your back while you fly? I know you're an adult now, but overtaxing you could mean a delay in travel."

Spyro stood, stretching his wings as he did so. Avenger also stood, moving to retrieve their suplies.

"Yeah, I can. Lets head out then."

And so they did, unaware of the black dragoness following them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hello! I'm the author.**

 **I wanted to clear a few things up.**

 **First of all, I screwed up adult Spyro's height. He is more of the size of a horse compared to a human, and is double their weight thanks to the muscle.**

 **Aether works the same way in the canon of the Legend series, except here it is taken to it's imaginable extremes, as stated by Avenger.**

 **The age of Spyro's children** **are 16 for Bolt, 14 for Umbra, and 7 for Sirona. Only Bolt has learned some of his element, electricity. Umbra and Sirona have not, making Sirona's request to come with Avenger and Spyro even more farfetched.**

 **Spyro initially lied about the span of Avenger's first visit. He claimed it was two months, while it actually spanned three years.**

 **Thank you to LoNeWoLf for the reviews, and I hope you keep reading!**


	17. Chapter 16

Spyro flew at the speed of a fighter jet through the flames of the Burned Lands, Avenger riding and directing precise flight movements from his back.

They dodged a large pillar of flame, at least fifty feet wide, nearly being burnt to crisps in the process.

"Why did we take this route again?!"

Spyro yelled over the roar of flames and lava. Avenger growled, unable to articulate his agreement of discomfort in the situation.

They made a sharp turn right, nearly nosediving to dodge a large ball of lava that had been launched out of a volcano.

A pillar of lava shot straight up in front of them as they regained their balance.

Spyro tried to halt his movements, fanning out his wings to catch air. Avenger thought quickly, summoning his ice powers granted by his Draconian blood and swinging at the pillar of lava.

It created a shield as they collided with the lava, allowing them to pass through.

"Okay, this is ridiculous! Change of plans!"

Avenger shouted. He pressed on a nerve in Spyro's back, causing his wings to fan out.

This caused Spyro to flow upward with the superheated air, carrying them above the smaller pillars of fire and lava.

The pillars they needed to worry about spanned nearly a mile into the air.

"Alright, now we have less chances of being barbecued."

Spyro mumbled some words about earlier thought before resuming his top speed flight.

Avenger's crimson eyes glowed, creating a trailing light as they flew.

Neither of them noticed the black dragoness following them, nearly in the last layer of atmosphere.

Her yellow reptilian eyes observed the duo, carefully watching as they proceeded to leave the Burned Lands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spyro landed somewhat violently, having to dig his claws into the old stone of the ruins entrance to stop sliding.

He then proceeded to collapse. Avenger stumbled off of Spyro, the heat of the Burned Lands cooking him inside his coat and hood.

"Ugh, I can see why you hate that place. Too godamn hot..."

Avenger wheezed as he summoned his ice powers, cooling the air around him.

Spyro groaned. The fatigue and heat got to him slower than it did Avenger, but it got to him nonetheless.

Avenger slowly made his way over to the entrance on the tomb. The stone was an orange/red color, and some light greenish blue patterns lined it.

The door was nearly seventy yards tall, and fifty yards wide, taking into account both doors that opened inwards.

They had landed on a large circle shaped observatory balcony, made completely of the same type of stone.

"Whew... Okay, here we are."

Avenger said, still trying to cool down. Spyro groaned again, lifting his head to look at the door, before groaning again at the sight of the immensely large gate.

"You know what? Screw it. We stay here for the night."

Avenger walked over to Spyro, having gathered enough strength to grab Spyro by the horns and drag him over to the side of the balcony.

He then set about making a fire, using the wood he brought along with his fire sword, as Spyro was still exhausted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spyro plopped down next to the cracking fire, still somewhat spent from the four hour top speed flight.

He knew he wasn't going to use his wings for a while.

Avenger poked the fire with his flame sword, both adding to the flames and fueling it though magic as well as wood.

He dismissed the magic blade and sat in silence, simply gazing at the chaotic nature of the flame.

"... Screw it..."

Avenger mumbled as he reached into his coat, retrieving a slim metal carton. He opened it, retrieving a slender and long cigar, proceeding to light it with the flames of the campfire.

"When did you start to smoke?"

Avenger held an annoyed look as he breathed a large plume of smoke.

"You know, after having one's entire family criticise one for something, you think you'd get used to it."

Spyro opened his mouth to retort, before closing it. Avenger took another drag from the cigar, this time expelling the smoke through his nose.

"Hey Spyro, want to see something cool?"

Spyro shrugged.

"Sure, why not."

Avenger retrieved a flip lighter from his coat, taking a large drag from the cigar as he did so.

He breathed out the smoke, and lit the lighter. The smoke ignited, producing a small burst of flame.

Spyro watched with amusement, then wonder.

"How did you do that? Elements?"

Avenger shook his head, replying in an informative tone.

"No, just the smoke from the cigar has burnable things in it, so it catches fire just like wood."

Spyro nodded, before looking up at the sky. They had arrived at early morning, before the sun was even visible.

Now dawn was about an hour away, causing some of the stars in the sky to disappear.

"When are we heading in?"

Spyro asked, looking back at the smoking Avenger. Avenger thought about it, tilting his head from side to side.

"Hmm... Maybe around eleven? That would give us some rest time, and allow us to get some sleep as well.

My guess is that the risk of the prison crystal breaking increases about one point five percent every two hours, so we have some time."

Spyro nodded, electing to go to sleep until eight. Avenger finished his cigar and also retired until an hour before Spyro.

They had a restful sleep, unaware of the young dragoness that had made her way through the Burnes Lands, and was only a two hour travel away from them.


	18. Chapter 17

It was early. Too early for both of them.

Granted, they had arrived only a few hours before sunrise, and slept until eight and nine respectively, but they still felt dead tired from the flight through the Burned Lands.

Spyro was occupied with his breakfast, a cooked lamb, while Avenger was inspecting the walls of the tomb. (Or the ruins, I just gave up at the point.)

Then they heard a scream.

"Dad! She was following you!"

Spyro's head snapped over to the edge of the balcony, where Sirona landed with a thud.

Avenger had quickly made his way over from the ruin doors, surprised at the sight of the young purple dragoness.

Niether of them noticed the earlier signs of being followed, but they noticed now.

A shadow passed over them, and before the knew it, the black dragoness was pinning Sirona to the floor, claws around her neck.

"Thought you could escape from me?"

Spyro nearly leaped at the black dragoness. However, the dark presence behind him subconscious warned him against it.

The black dragoness also noticed the great dark aura filling the area, emanating from Avenger.

" **Let. Her. Go.** "

The dragoness snorted as she watched the human tremble with fury, his crimson eyes now glowing bright enough to rival a car's brake lights.

"And what have I to fear from you? You may have warded me off the first time, but it won't work again."

The black dragoness had a strange accent, not one known to Spyro or Avenger.

However this answer angered Avenger even more. They watched in awe as Avengers normally invisible dark aura began to manifest, forming deep black winds that swirled around and kicked up sand and dust.

"What do you want with her?"

The dragoness displayed a relaxed disposition, agitating the dark presence before her even further.

"Oh, well you see, this one is quite special. I think an offering to Malefor would be the best for her."

Spyro growled, the flame element beginning to build up in his chest.

Avenger took a strong step forward, before he seemingly stopped working altogether.

The black winds dispersed, his eyes stopped glowing, and he stopped trembling.

Instead he re-moved his foot to behind him, raising his hand, seemingly preparing to snap his fingers.

"Sirona, use your wings, cover your face, right now!"

"Wha-"

"Don't ask questions, just **do it!** "

Sirona did so to the best of her ability, covering everything but her horns.

Avenger snapped his fingers, and a flash of flames was produced. The large plume of flames was focused right in the face of the black dragoness, and she didn't realise until it was too late.

She was flung off Sirona, and began to scream and writhe, clawing at her left eye.

"Aaah! You damn human! How dare you do this to me!"

Another snap. Flames consumed the left side of the dragoness' face, drawing out more pained wails.

" **Next time, don't take hostages.** "

Avenger said, his dark aura returning. The black dragoness struggled to her feet, and gave Spyro the sight of the horror that was now her face.

The entire right side of her face had been burned, the equivalent to second degree burns.

Her eye had completely evaporated from it's socket, leaving naught but burned blood and flesh, giving the look of ketchup left in the microwave too long.

" **You have your chance. Run. Run as far and as fast as you can, because you're going to want to be very well hidden when I decide it's time to hunt you down.** "

Avenger lowered his hand. The dragoness fanned out her wings, taking to the air and flying over them, into the mountains.

"Can I move my wings now?"

Both Avenger and Spyro rushed over to Sirona. Avenger quickly inspected her for wounds, before sighing in relief.

Spyro took that as a go sign.

"Sirona, what were you thinking?! You could have been killed in the Burned Lands-"

"But I didn't go through the Burned Lands."

Spyro's argument caught, like a serrated blade through thick cloth. Avenger snorted, his mood improved by taking out his rage on the black dragoness.

"Still, it was dangerous! And you can't follow us into the ruins anyway!"

Sirona slowly rose from the ground, still wobly from her travel.

"But I have protection. Is that enough?"

Avenger and Spyro looked at each other in confusion, before they both spoke in unison.

"Protection?"

A wooden claw latched on to the stone railing of the balcony, making both Avenger and Spyro jump.

A wooden creature dragged itself up onto the balcony, It's tall and slender figure familiar to Avenger.

"Sirona, is that a Leshen?"

Sirona looked at the creature, and looked back at Avenger. Nodding a bit.

"He said that was what he was. A leesh- um, lesh-"

"Leshen."

"Yeah, a Leshen."

Avenger looked at the wooden creature. It didn't seem to take an offensive stance, it just simply stood there, listening to the conversation.

Avenger moved around Sirona, and approached the tall creature. He inspected it, before looking it in the eye, or rather, eye sockets.

It was a tall wooden creature, with the head made of an animal skull and large deer antlers, bigger than any deer.

"Looks like the Aether displacement is drawing out creatures from other worlds out in the wild too."

The Leshen made a strange creaking sound, tilting its head in confusion.

Spyro however, was still stunned at his daughter for befriending such a creature.

"Sirona, how did you do this?"

Sirona looked back at her father, pride in her eyes.

"I can talk to animals!"

Avenger moved his head around, a look of impression on his face. The Leshen relaxed it's wooden shoulders, in some unintelligible act of annoyance.

"Well, I can't understand animals, but they understand me! I talked to a squirrel, and asked him to get some crows for me, and he did!"

"Then the crows led you to us?"

"Yep!"

Avenger walked over to Spyro, and patted his shoulder.

"Well, old friend, you got a prodigy on your hands. Good luck with that."

The Leshen made a strange creaking sound that faded in and out. It was laughing at the purple dragon.

Avenger looked back at the ruin door, sighing a bit.

"Alright, we should get in there and finish this journey."

Spyro was about to protest Sirona's following, before being cut off by Avenger's pointer finger.

"If she can manage to befriend a Leshen, she is more than able to come with us."

Avenger left it there and proceeded to the door, giving it a kick similar to the power of a steam train, managing to open the doors wide enough to walk through, for all three species present.

"Shall we?"


	19. Chapter 18

The group of four stepped into the ruins, beholding one of the greatest sights they had seen, or at least, Sirona had seen.

The ruins were large, but were in disrepair. Many of the large stone pillars built to keep up the ceiling had fallen, forming the bridges across each area.

The edge of each platform dropped of into a dark pit that didn't seem to have a bottom.

The ceiling was high above them, built into the side of the mountain the ruins were located in.

"Wow..."

Sirona was left speechless, simply gazing at the scenery while following Spyro and Avenger, with the Leshen keeping beside her to watch her.

They walked across one of the large pillar bridges. Spyro made sure to step carefully, as he had a feeling that the pillar bridges were not as stable as they looked.

"Should we expect any trouble?"

Spyro asked. Avenger shook his head, his newly put up hood shaking in the wake of the movement.

"No. Not until we're a bit deeper in. I think..."

Avenger's mind began to run around in a circle, leaving him in a state in between awareness and zone out.

Spyro sighed, familiar with the state Avenger was in. He knew that Avenger would stay like in the state for a while.

The Leshen made a strange creaking sound, being close to a sigh in meaning.

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

Spyro unconsciously answered the sound. The Leshen gave a look, before falling back into silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group stepped off one of the pillar bridges before Avenger held out an arm.

They had travelled roughly a mile in, descending deeper into the ruins and from area to area.

They had not encountered anything so far, until Avenger sensed something.

"Alright, first battle so far. Lets see what we can do."

As he finshed the sentence, multiple creatures made of the same rock as the ruins rose from the ground of the platform the stepped onto.

Four of the creatures carried axes and two of them were smaller but faster.

The Leshen ushered Sirona back as it stepped forward, it's long wooden claws making intimidating creaking sounds.

Spyro's fire breath flared as Avenger summoned his twin swords.

"Let's rock!"

Avenger shouted as he rushed forward.

In the blink of an eye and with a flash of orange and blue Avenger sliced one of the axe wielding creatures (Soldier Golem) in half.

Another Soldier raised it's axe, and was impaled by many sharp wooden roots that shot out from the ground.

The Leshen roared and charged forward, albeit slowly. Spyro tookto the air.

Avenger ducked under the axe of a Soldier before cutting it's arm off, and beheading it.

Spyro scorched a smaller creature (Rat Golem) to ash, and landed directly on top of a Soldier, crushing the creature.

The Leshen swatted three Soldiers into the wall, a considerable distance as it was forty yards away.

Avenger unleashed a flurry of strikes on the last Soldier, reducing it to fifteen pieces.

The Leshen stomped on the last Rat, ending the battle.

Until more Soldiers materialised from the ground, with one making tbe mistake of rising behind Avenger.

Avenger swirled around, slicing the Soldier in half.

"We're not done yet!"

Spyro rammed a group of three Soldiers, sending them crashing into the wall.

The Leshen disapeared, and a murder of crows descended upon the Soldiers. Avenger rushed in, beheading a Soldier and impaling another at the same time.

Spyro burned three of the Soldiers in a pillar of flames powerful enough to rival the lava in the Burned Lands.

The crows dispersed, and the Leshen reappeared, cutting through a group of five Soldiers.

Avenger rested his fire blade on his shoulder, and his ice sword erupted with ice and frost.

He raised it into the air, the ice and cold beginning to swirl around the area around him.

"Everybody brace! **Blizzard!** "

The Leshen managed to raise it's arms, and Spyro used his wings as shields.

The ice spread to the entire area, creating a whirlwind of ice and snow that managed to turn the very air white with cold.

The Soldiers froze in place, before exploding in a spectacular fashion.

The whirlwind ended ten seconds after it started, leaving the area covered in frost and snow, but leaving the group's enemies defeated.

Avenger's swords faded out of existance as Spyro and the Leshen shook themselves of the frost.

"Well, that was a little overboard, but it worked."

Spyro said, still shaking off the frost. Avenger rolled his eyes as the Leshen made a creaking sound.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Next time we're facing down a party of twenty five rock creatures, I'll leave it to you."

Avenger said as he mlved toward the door to the next area.


	20. Chapter 19

Music for this chapter: Bad Wolf/The Doctor's theme - Doctor Who.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirona opened her eyes slowly. She felt groggy, as if her mind was clouded.

She beheld a strange place. A room of black color, and a fog that loomed over the ground.

A dark figure approached her as she slowly rose from her laying position.

"Greetings, child."

Sirona's eyes made out the figure with more clarity as it approached.

It was a woman, with paper pale skin and white hair. She dressed in a black robe that concealed the rest of her form.

"Who are you?"

Sirona asked. The figure's red eyes wandered to the right, also prompting Sirona to look as well.

"You will find out in time, child. But first, let me show you the man that you call Avenger."

Sirona saw Avenger, crouched in the fog on one knee. The fog around him was a bloody red color, and it danced and swirled around him.

A melody filled Sirona's ears, or her mind, as it seemed to come from nowhere. The melody also carried the voice of a young woman.

Then, the scenery changed around her. The black nebulous ground shifted into a field of human skeletons, littered with rusty and broken weapons.

Avenger's resting spot shifted upward into a mound of bones and broken weapons, leading up to a sky stained red and a black sun, still shining down crimson light.

Avenger stood, drawing a golden blade dripping with blood. Sirona's perspective changed, her view moving upward and out of her body, showing the other side of the skeleton mound.

On the other side, Avenger faced down a legion of soldiers, dressed in many different kinds of armor.

The golden blade flashed, and blood splattered through the air, replacing the legion with a sea of blood and corpses.

A roar filled the air, and dragon flew above her, much larger than any other dragon in the Realms.

It flew into the black sun, and flash filled Sirona's vision, teleporting her back to the nebulous black void.

The pale woman walked back into Sirona's vision, her red eyes scanning the purple dragoness.

"W-what was that?"

Sirona asked shakily. The pale woman turned, walking a few steps away.

"That was what Avenger was before he became 'Avenger'. His name, his attitude, even his friends and family were different then."

The pale woman turned to face Sirona again, kneeling down to lift the small dragoness' chin.

"Please, never let something like that happen again. Beware Avenger's wrath. Make sure nothing enrages him. It will be the end of life in your world."

Sirona's vision darkened, and she felt the pull of reality.

"Heed my words, and beware the wrath of the Eclipse."


	21. Chapter 20

Sirona awoke with a start, almost screaming as she woke. She surveyed her surroundings carefully.

She had fallen asleep on Spyro's back, being carried a part of the walk. The Leshen walked slowly next to Spyro.

Avenger walked in front, the black symbol on the back of his hooded red overcoat having been torn in three large gashes.

Something about the unrecognizable symbol still sent a chill down her spine.

They arrived at a door, made of the same ruin stone around them. Avenger put his ear on the door, and signaled for the group to step back.

"Sounds like a battle of the other side. Ready yourselves."

He said as he summoned his crimson flame sword. He backed up amd kicked the door open, flipping his sword as he entered.

Avenger reeled at the scene. A man of dark coloration fought against a group of five Soldier Golems, his riot shotgun tearing though the soft ruin stone.

"Ulysses?!"

The man gave a sparing glance, before returning his attention to the Soldiers before him. He blasted another away with a pull of the trigger, before reeling as a crimson sword impaled his next target.

Avenger reappeared, retrieving his crimson sword and dispatching another Golem with a spinning slash.

"Courier?"

The man asked in a deep voice as he shot another Golem. Avenger cut two of the Golems in half in one swing, a confident and happy smile on his face.

"The one and only!"

The man gave a grunt as he flipped his riot shotgun onto the barrel and bashed in a Golems head with the butt of the firearm.

"Glad to see guns work on these things! That means I get to use this!"

Avenger withdrew a large revolver and blasted a Golems torso away with a loud boom.

The man glanced at the hand cannon as Avenger went haywire with it, downing Golems left and right.

The duo's battle didn't seem like a fight at all, more like an intricate dance between equals, measuring each others power and skill, and trying to out preform one another.

Avenger tossed his crimson sword upward a bit, before cocking back and launching the weapon onto the chest of an oncoming Golem.

Avenger turned on his heel, blasting away the head of a Golem that was sneaking up behind the other man.

The other man returned the favor by pointing his shotgun at Avenger.

"Duck."

Avenger crouched, covering his head with his hands. The man shot the last Golem standing to pieces with three consecutive blasts.

Avenger rose from his crouch, looking at both the broken rocks of the Golem and the man a few times before wagging his index finger with a chuckle and grin.

The three bystanders simply looked on in amazement, having witnessed two human men take down ten Soldier Golems with strange weapons.

The Leshen made the mistake of creaking in confusion.

The dark colored man raised his riot shotgun at the Leshen, but before any shots were fired, Avenger grabbed the gun from the man's hands.

"Ulysses no! They're friendly, it's alright."

The man gave a look before sighing and walking the other way. Avenger gave an apology nod to the Leshen before chasing after the other man.

"Ulysses wait!"

The three gave each other confused looks. Sirona managed to dispel the tension with a few words.

"I thought humans were extinct?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Avenger ran up beside the other man, named Ulysses, and began to speak.

"Ulysses, are you alright?"

Ulysses faced Avenger, getting in his face. Thankfully no spit flew onto Avenger's face thanks to the face mask Ulysses wore.

"Where am I Courier? You have one chance to explain."

Avenger raises his hands in a submissive/defeat gesture.

"Sure, but first, promise not to shoot my friends."

Ulysses rolled his eyes and leaned back from the intimidation position. He crossed his arms and gestured to lead the way with his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey guys! We're back."

Spyro turned his head to the sound of Avenger jogging up with the Ulysses in tow.

He stopped abruptly, with Ulysses nearly coliding with him. Ulysses sighed before moving past Avenger.

"Okay, I know what happened now."

Spyro brushed away a piece of the dead Golems as he gave his full attention.

"What is it?"

Spyro asked. Avenger pointed upwards, and Spyro followed the path.

Above them the air shimmered and shifted in an orb shape, seemingly changing directions with the slightest sound or draft.

Spyro returned his look to Avenger, who handed Ulysses his riot shotgun before walking directly under the shimmering air.

"That, is a tear in the dimensional fabric. It's healing up now, but it was definitely the reason you were transported here, Ulysses."

Spyro finally observed the man better now, taking in the man's full outfit and form.

He was a man roughly five feet ten inches tall, the same height as Avenger, but still smaller than the Leshen and Spyro. He wore a black sleeveless duster that bore a downwards facing variation of the American flag on the back, and a pair of brown pants. He also wore a strange breathing mask, and wore his hair in braids.

"So where am I?"

Ulysses asked. Avenger diverted his attention from the shimmering air, and locked his crimson eyes with Ulysses dark brown ones.

"You are in a different world. Where you are is the Dragon Realms, where humans went extinct and use of magic and the Elements is common. More common than guns or science."

Avenger pointed to the Leshen.

"He was also transported here from another world, one where nature can produce creatures like him naturally. You're in the same boat here."

Ulysses took a moment to process the situation before nodding. Avenger took the riot shotgun from his shoulder, handing it back to Ulysses by the strap.

Ulysses slung the gun over his shoulder, giving looks to the two other creatures, Spyro and Sirona.

"So, I suppose introductions are in order."

Avenger nodded, looking back at the rest of the group.

"Stop for the night?"

The Leshen creaked in agreement, Spyro shrugged, and Sirona made and indifferent noise.

"I guess that's a yes?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Avenger set down the metal pole he procured specifically to stoke the fire, before starting the introductions.

The group had stayed mostly silent, as Ulysses gave off a strange ancient aura, similar to the Leshen, but different.

But Avenger pinpointed the difference quickly. The Leshen's ancient aura was from a very long life, while Ulysses' ancient aura was from the ancient ruins that he traveled that had rubbed off on him.

"So, Ulysses, this is Spyro, his daughter Sirona, and you've already met the Leshen. No idea if he has a name."

Ulysses gave a greeting hum and a nod of the head. The Leshen creaked quietly in response.

"So, want to explain that gun? Never seen one like it."

Avenger pulled the large black revolver from his back belt, showing off the weapon.

It was a large revolver, the barrel being five point seven inches in length and four inches wide facing downward. The barrel was a relatively thin metal slab, with long slots across the top, and a slot in the middle of the side of the barrel.

"This thing? This is an RSH-12 Assault Revolver. Russian, but damn good at killing things."

Avenger said as he flipped out the cylinder, reloading the five slots for bullets and swinging the cylinder back in.

"Unique things about it. Bullet doesn't fire from the top, instead it fires from the bottom, reduces some recoil, but still kicks like a mule."

Avenger handed the large weapon to Ulysses, who inspected it with interest. The rest of the group also eyed the weapon, clearly curious.

Avenger notices the stares.

"Ah, right. You guys have never seen a gun before. Ulysses, wanna help me on this one?"

Ulysses handed the revolver back to Avenger, resting his elbow on his knee.

"Yes. Let it be a cautionary tale on how destructive humanity can be if left to govern themselves."

Avenger rolled his eyes, and began to explain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So the hammer thing hits the chamber, and the bullet flies out of the barrel?"

Sirona asked. Avenger and Ulysses nodded. Avenger began to put his revolver back together, as they had disassembled it to explain better.

"Yes. These were the preferred weapon of most humans from my world."

Ulysses said. Spyro tilted his head in confusion.

"I thought there was only one human world?"

Avenger shook his head as he clicked the cylinder back into place. Ulysses also paid attention, as it meant a better understanding of the dimensional travel Avenger spoke of.

"No. My world is a timeline that was the true path of my world. Ulysses' world is a branch of the timeline, another world altogether. His world is one where humans destroyed the world and a majority of themselves. My world is one where the toubles of Ulysses' world didn't lead to the destruction of humanity."

Spyro nodded. This world travel was getting more complicated by the minute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Sorry for the sporadic upload times, I've been drawn back in by Fallout: New Vegas. CAN YOU TELL YET?!**

 **The RSH-12 Assault Revolver is a mod for Fallout 4. Check it out to judge just how baddass the thing is.**

 **Who can guess who the Pale Lady in Sirona's dream was? I don't have prizes or anything, but I will congratulate you!**

 **Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 21

Spyro, Avenger and Ulysses sat at the small campfire they made for the rest period.

The Leshen had sat down on a nearby rock and fell into a state similar to sleep, making soft creaking sounds.

Sirona had fallen asleep curled next to the the Leshen's resting place, her breathing matching the rhythm of the Leshen's creaking.

"So, how much farther until we reach the crystal?"

Spyro asked as he stared down the large pathway of ruins and cave structures. The ruins were open enough to gaze down further into the cave, with pathways and doors easily spotted as one looked.

Avenger took a moment to think. Ulysses listened silently, trying to keep his eyes from closing as sleep threatened to take him.

"We still have a good ways to go. Traveling to the center of the planet normally would take advanced technology and around four hours of movement at a hundred miles per hour. Thanks to the ruins, and our somewhat slow travel speed, that time is extended to two weeks."

Spyro gave a look of bewilderment, with Ulysses looking over in sleepy disbelief. Avenger shrugged in response to the reaction.

Silence fell over the group. Eventually Ulysses breathing evened as sleep won the battle. Spyro yawned more than a couple times.

Soon, the only one awake was Avenger.

He did nothing but stare at the fire, his crimson eyes starting to dull as sleep began to creep into the edges of his mind.

"Nope."

Avenger said flatly as he stood and began to walk towards the way the group arroved from.

They had settled in a medium wide pathway that overlooked the black abyss of the ruin floor.

Avenger walked back over the pillar bridge that was behind their camping place, moving away from their goal.

He had spotted an offshoot in the ruin paths, leading to a small colosseum type area.

The walk was longer than he thought, taking around a half hour to reach the doorway of the side path.

The doorway slide open with the sound of stone scraping on stone. Behind the door was a stone bridge that led to the colosseum.

The colosseum was built/fused into the side of the cave wall, and showed a centuries worth of erosion.

The walls of the colosseum were reminiscent of the colosseum of Rome, but were thinner thanks to the years of exposure to the wind and water.

Above the colosseum a large opening in the cave wall let starlight and the image of the moons cascade into the ruins, explaining the colosseums sorry state.

Avenger surveyed the scenery with interest, before reaching into his pocket and retrieving a small black tablet that fit in his hand.

A click was heard as a photo was recorded into the smartphone. Avenger gazed at the photo.

"Definitely background material."

He muttered, putting away the device before moving forward.

The stone bridge had a few hairline cracks in its structure, but held Avenger's weight with steadfast determination.

Avenger entered the colosseum through the entrance, which reached high above him.

The inside of the colosseum was no better than the walls, with many gashes and cracks in the stone.

Avenger lazily stepped into the large arena, which was nearly five hundred feet wide. Avenger looked up at the opening in the cave ceiling, guessing that it was twenty times higher than the width of the arena.

As Avenger walked, a feeling nagged at the back of his mind. The feeling of being watched invaded his senses, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

His crimson eyes scanned the arena, searching for the source of the feeling.

A black shadow passed over him, drawing his attention as he heard a pair of wings beat the air.

"So, you decided to hunt me down?"

Avenger's face twisted into a scowl as the shadow passed over once more. He could recognize the voice of the black dragoness now, and her voice seemed more raspy than when he scorched her face.

The silhouette of the dragoness landed on a viewing balcony, causing it to rumble under her weight.

"Had I known you followed us, I would have killed you then and there."

The dragoness chuckled, her yellow reptilian eyes glaring at Avenger from the darkness.

"Well, now you have your chance."

Avenger began to walk back and forth, his steps lazy to mask his already battle prepared body.

"Before I kill you, I have some questions."

The dragoness' gaze narrowed as Avenger spoke. Avenger noticed, hiding his grin as he decided to go for the weak point that all villains have.

"Why serve Malefor? What do you have to gain from freeing him?"

Avenger moved his arms to act the part he was trying to play. The dragoness' posture shifted from wary to intimidating. Avenger wasn't effected, but the change in posture spoke to him.

"You would not fathom what one could learn from the darkness."

Avenger laughed darkly.

"Oh really? Do try to explain then."

The dragoness' glare sharpened. Avenger's grin grew wider as the dragoness spoke.

"Imagine, limitless power and an army at your disposal. The power to conquer other worlds, to change fate, perhaps even time itself."

The dragoness' gaze turned glossy as she lost herself in her own example. Avenger's grin upgraded to slasher smile as his hand shot out from his side.

The dragoness lifted from the viewing balcony as Avenger's crimson sword impaled the bottom of the balcony, launching dust and debris everywhere and sending the balcony to the colosseum floor.

"Clever, but your tricks are worthless against me."

The dragoness said as she hovered in the air. Avenger let out a chuckle as he re-summoned his fire sword.

"Really? Haven't met a villain without the at least one of the normal cliche flaws. Guess monologing isn't yours."

Avenger's attention snapped to the area around him as many Soldier Golems rose from the stone.

Avenger's ice sword formed in his left hand, lifting the other sword to rest on his shoulder.

The Golems waited as the dragoness spoke again.

"You mistake me for a common fool. The teachings of Malefor guide one away from such weak and foolish flaws."

Avenger let out a loud and genuine laugh, with his sword falling from his shoulder as he buckled under his laughter.

The dragoness' gaze hardened as she watched Avenger's outburst. Eventually, Avenger straightened as he finished his laughing fit.

"Oh, that's rich material, right there."

Avenger's smile turned serious as he turned on his heel and decapitated a Soldier Golem that had tried to sneak up on him.

With the death of their comrade, the others leaped to attack Avenger. Avenger swiftly responded, easily killing each one.

Avenger impaled a Soldier, using his swords hilt as a stepstone and launching into the air.

He slashed three Soldier Golems to pieces at near lightspeed, letting out a boom as the sound barrier broke under the swing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A loud boom caused the group of four to jump out of their restful sleep, looking around in shock.

"What was that?!"

Spyro exclaimed, searching for the sound. Ulysses noticed something amiss as he looked around the campsite.

"Where is the courier?"

All four looked at each other before springing into movement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The black dragoness watched as Avenger spun in circles and pirouettes, decimating the oncoming Golems.

She found his fighting form both graceful and brutal, as each swing was sure to kill at least one target.

Avenger kicked away a Golem as he ripped his crimson sword up and out of a Golem and slicing another clean in half.

He spun swiftly, his crimson blade slicing through a group of four Golems in the wake of the movement.

Avenger lifted his azure sword, thrusting the blade into the chest of a Golem. He followed by ripping it from the Golem and cutting another in half in one brutal motion.

The entire time, Avenger managed to keep an eye on the dragoness, who simply hovered in the air, watching.

Avenger crossed his swords into an X shape, with ice and fire beginning to cascade off of the colored blades.

" **Heroic Whirlwind!** "

Avenger threw his swords outward and they sped up to lightspeed within the blink of an eye, forming two streaks of deadly red and blue.

The swords gathered around Avenger, slicing the surrounding Golems to rock based ribbons and forming a solid bubble of red and blue streaks.

Avenger stood straight, taking the time to regain his lost stamina, no matter how miniscule it was.

As the blades tore through more Golems of their own accord, Avenger shot a glare towards the dragoness.

She returned the glare full force, her yellow eyes seeming to leak sickly yellow light.

Avenger lifted his arms, palms open. The swords broke their perfect bubble, returning to their weilders hands with a _shing_ sound.

Avenger readied himself once more as waves of Golems rose from the colosseum floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where did it come from?"

Spyro asked, looking between the way they came and their planned route. The Leshen creaked in response.

The group turned their attention to the creaking sound of the Leshen. The creaking seemed to hold the same importance as someone screaming out that they found another in need.

The Leshen raised a wooden claw, faster than normal, in the direction Avenger had went.

"He went that way?"

Sirona asked, her violet eyes sparkling. The Leshen let out a creak of confirmation.

Ulysses slung his riot shotgun onto his shoulder, along with the RSH-12 Assault Revolver that Avenger had left behind carelessly.

"We need to hurry."

His deep voice held the same importance as the Leshen's creaking. The Leshen leaned down, tapping the ground.

A line of roots grew in a path that mirrored Avenger's walk, showing clearly where he went.

Spyro narrowed his eyes as the roots stretched onward.

"Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"C'mon! Gimme a challenge!"

Avenger roared as he spun like a helicopter blade, tearing through two lines of Golems.

The dragoness had alighted on a nearby balcony, one untouched by the wear of the rest of the colosseum. She watched in awe as Avenger's attacks became more brutal and swift.

Avenger had gained a manic grin, his sharp canines grinding in his mouth. He paid no mind, a he was lost in the adrenaline of the battle.

Avenger proceeded to kick clear through the chest of an oncoming Golem, pulling his foot partway out and using the hole as a footstep as he leaped over the Golem and sliced three more into pieces.

He curb stomped a Golem as he landed, swiftly and adeptly using his feet to launch the crumbling body into four more Golems.

As Avenger's feet touched the ground, he one handedly sliced two Golems in half.

This brutal type of battle continued for an amount of time, with the sounds of battle getting louder as Avenger ripped and tore through the endless waves of Golems.

As she watched, the black dragoness grew disturbed at the amount of enjoyment Avenger displayed during the fight, with her yellow eyes crinkling in disgust.

She waved her left paw, and the ground shook violently. Avenger stumbled, almost failing to duck under a stone axe.

On the other side of the colosseum, where it dropped into the abyss under the ruins, the ground cracked and moved upward.

Avenger sliced through the remaining Golems before returning his attention to the source of the tremors.

A large stone hand reached out from the newly formed hole in the ground and a creature pulled itself from the fissure.

A huge stone Golem (Barbarian Golem) rose from the hole, lugging it's enormous stone hammer along with it.

The Golem stood nearly forty feet tall, and it's hammer was large enough to shatter concrete from simply falling from a small height.

It roared, flexing its stone muscles and causing Avenger to wince at the sound.

Avenger's grin widened into another slasher smile, his eyes glowing a vibrant crimson as he raised his swords to combat the Golem.

"Now, we're talking!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group stumbled as a tremor shook the ruins, soon followed by an ear piercing roar.

The group glanced at each other, before quickening their pace to a full on sprint/flight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Avenger dashed at the feet of the Golem, unleashing swift slices and cuts. The Golem was unfazed, simply lifting it's foot in an attempt to stomp on the offending creature.

Avenger dashed backwards, before launching himself onto the Golem's chest, burying his swords deep into the stone of it's body.

Avenger flipped upwards, using his hands to launch higher up into the air. He flew high into the air, coming crashing down on the Golem like a comet.

The Golem was sent sliding backwards on it's back, with Avenger riding it's face like a surfboard.

The Golem reached a skidding stop near the edge of the colosseum, with the abyss below just fifty feet away.

Avenger leaped backwards with a flip, landing gracefully on the colosseum stone.

He outstretched his right hand, and a crimson glow encompassed his arm. He reached back, as if he was readying a spear.

" **I got somethin' special for ya!** "

Avenger shouted as a red spear formed in his hand, with the crimson glow cascading down the polearm.

Avenger jumped high into the air, clearing the walls of the colosseum. He reached backwards, readying the spear.

" **Gae Bolg!** "

He screamed as he let loose the spear. The sound barrier shattered as it left Avenger's hand, and two more shockwaves followed as it traveled towards it's target.

The spear formed a crimson comet that trailed with red light. The spear landed near the Golem, exploding out of the colosseums underside.

The corner of the colosseum overlooking the abyss cracked and broke off, sending both the corner and the Golem falling into the inky black.

A roar of misery followed as the Golem fell, with the roar slowly fading out with each passing second.

Avenger had landed as the corner crumbled away, watching with sick amusement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group had arrived just in time to see the crimson spear lay waste to the Golem and the corner of the colosseum, leaving them to watch in horror and awe as the Golem fell into the abyss.

They wasted no time in sprinting towards the colosseum.


	23. Chapter 22

**Special song(s) for this chapter:**

 **Four's Song With Lyrics. Upcoming Battle/Prevolt. Armaros Zophiel (Drakengard 3 In-Game OST)**

 **Found on YouTube and signaled to play in parenthesis.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Avenger breathed heavily as he watched the last bits of the corner fall from the colosseum.

He turned on his heel, returning his gaze to the black dragoness, who was still under the guise of the shadows.

Her yellow eye was filled with rage and disbelief, and was only intensified as Avenger grinned at her anger.

"What are you?!"

She roared, her voice filled with rage. Avenger responded with a twisted laugh.

"Something you wouldn't even fathom."

Avenger snapped his attention over to the sound of footsteps, creaking and the beating of wings.

Avenger barely had time to dodge the oncoming dragoness, watching as her razor sharp talons misses his eyes by mere fractions of an inch.

The dragoness skidded to a stop, with the stone of the colosseum screeching as her talons dug into it.

Avenger lifted his hand towards the group, his eyes glancing quickly between them and the dragoness.

"Stay back! This is my battle!"

The group slowed, having just reached the large gateway into the colosseum.

They quickly noticed the black dragoness, and her very angry posture.

She was scraping the ground with her claws, and her tail waved dangerously behind her.

Avenger returned his crimson gaze to the dragoness, finally managing to get a good look at her now that she had abandoned the shadows.

She bore black scales, with yellow streaks all across her body. Her horns were that of a bulls, reaching downward and lining her muzzle.

Her face was narrow, but didn't form a beak like Sirona, Cynder and Umbra's did. Instead, it was similar to a wolf in shape.

Her teeth were razor sharp, with two fangs dripping yellowish venom. Her remaining eye glowed a sickly yellow color, and the other sode of her face was still burned thanks to Avenger's previous encounter.

Her tail was long and sported a jagged tail blade, similar to a serrated piece of metal. Her wings were large and ragged, with many small tears and holes. It was a wonder that she could hover in the air, let alone fly.

Avenger likened her image to that of a Hagsfiend, a cross between crow and owl born from black magics. Both the dragoness and the Hagsfiends shared yellow eyes, but Avenger was not sure if she possessed the fyngrot; a hypnotic yellow light that caused paralysis.

Avenger's eyes glowed a vibrant crimson as he re-summoned his swords. The dragoness took as step forward in response.

They waited for a moment, before the battle began.

The black dragoness lunged at Avenger, forcing him to roll to the left as her claws missed his jugular.

He stood just in time to receive a hard blow to the cheek, sending him flying and rolling across the arena.

Sirona gasped as Avenger took the blow. Avenger rose slowly from the ground, the fatigue of his flashy spear throw beginning to set in.

He wiped away some of the blood from the new claw gashes on his cheek before launching forward.

Avenger dashed past the dragoness, cutting a deep slash in her shoulder. Avenger slid as she swung her tail blade at his throat.

He recovered quickly, but was still caught by a swift set of talons to the chest.

He rolled from the impact once more, feeling his strength fading from his lack of rest and fatigue of battle.

He attempted to lever himself upwards, but was sent flying again by the dragoness right claws.

Avenger gasped as he hit the ground hard, sliding to a stop near the now collapsed corner of the colosseum.

Avenger hefted himself upwards, stumbling as he tried to stand.

The group of spectators spent their time holding back a surprisingly strong Sirona from dashing into the arena.

Avenger was sent flying by another strike to the chest, now completing the three X shaped gashes through his shirt.

As he stood once more, he coughed a large amount of blood onto the colosseum stone. His vision faded in and out of bluriness.

He was unable to stop the next strike, which would be sure to kill him.

Sirona broke free of her restraints, and screamed into the air.

" **LEAVE HIM ALONE!** "

The words stretched into a long screech that grew more and more distorted as it continued.

The group of three reeled as the screech invaded their ears and caused extreme pain.

The dragoness stopped in her tracks, reaching up to cover her ears as the screech wrought havoc on her mind.

Avenger was the only one to not react. His hearing was dull, and all he could hear was quiet whistling.

Then his hearing sharpened as the sound distorted and twisted. A song filled his ears, reinvigorating his body. He felt the pain of his wounds melt away and strength flow back onto his limbs.

Purple waves of energy cascaded from Sirona, flowing across the ground and flowing into Avenger. Halfway through their journey, the waves shifted from purple to a vibrant crimson.

Sirona's closed eyes snapped open, revealing the bright light flowing from her sockets. Her body floated upward without the help of her wings, and her voice smoothed out into a song.

The beat and sound of the song followed in the wake of Sirona's voice, emanating from nowhere.

( **Four's Song With Lyrics. Upcoming Battle/Prevolt.** )

The ear piercing sound faded, allowing the group and the dragoness to gaze upon the magic taking place.

A bright red aura cascaded from Avenger's body, and his crimson eyes flowed with red fire.

Both of his swords had been supercharged, constantly emitting ice and fire despite their resting state.

The dragoness barely had time to process as Avenger dashed forward, inflicting many small cuts all over her body before disappearing.

She turned quickly, spotting Avenger preparing to attack once more. The dragoness unleashed a sickly yellow flame.

The flames engulfed Avenger. Mere seconds later, he erupted from the stream of sickly yellow flames and kicked the dragoness muzzle into the stone floor.

As the dragoness reeled, Avenger unleashed another kick that sent her into the colosseum wall. The colosseum shook with the impact.

The dragoness lunged from the dust, missing Avenger who sidestepped the attack with renewed speed.

The dragoness gasped as a boot was planted firmly between her ribs. She rolled across the arena before regaining her balance and taking off into the air.

She rained yellow flames down onto the area, but failed to hit Avenger as he seemingly fazed in and out of existence as he dodged them.

A second verse started, lined with heavy metal as Sirona's song intensified.

Avenger's swords disappeared from his hands as he blinked into existence above the black dragoness.

Avenger slammed both of his fists into her back, sending her crashing into the arena. The black dragoness managed to dash away fast enough to avoid a flying stomp from Avenger that caused the colosseum to rumble.

Avenger blinked next to the black dragoness and unleashed a punch to the side of her head. The blow sent the dragoness across the arena and crashing into the stone viewing stands.

Avenger slid to a stop, waiting as the dust settled. The song began to fade, and his aura disappeared with it.

The red flames around him extinguished and his eyes lost their flaming glow. Sirona had also begun to slowly float towards the ground as her mouth stopped moving.

Avenger's energy promptly vanished, but left him with enough strength to remain standing, albeit stumbling a bit.

The dust cleared from the viewing stands, revealing a sorry sight. The black dragoness struggled to stand, her legs wobbling as the action took much more willpower to preform.

Spyro simply watched in amazement was the left horn of the dragoness cracked and fell from it's place, leaving half a horn left.

The right side of her face was in noticeably worse condition, as her muscle and tissue had been ripped and torn, with blood cascading from her empty eye socket.

Avenger watched as the dragoness lofted into the air and flew stumbling out of the cave opening. Even having to claw the edges of the cave opening to escape.

Avenger collapsed to all fours after the dragoness disappeared from sight. He coughed blood violently, forming a pool of blood under him.

Spyro rolled Sirona over, making sure she was okay. She had simply passed out from over exertion. Spyro motioned for the Leshen and Ulysses to check on Avenger.

They rushed over, managing to catch Avenger before he fully lost consciousness.

They flipped him on his back and got to work trying to mend his wounds.


	24. Chapter 23

Avenger awoke slowly. His body ached, and his chest stung horribly. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the ceiling of the ruin cave.

He heard talking to his right, but his head still swam with pain and disorientation. He turned his head to the right, spotting Spyro, Ulysses and the Leshen talking around an unconscious Sirona.

Avenger took a moment to gather his strength and let the bluriness fade from his head. It took longer than he expected it to, but he managed to sit up.

He groaned as the pain in his chest suddenly sharpened, sending burning needles through his body.

He was drawn from the pain when Spyro padded up to him, a look of anger and frustration on his face.

"What happened to my daughter?"

Avenger's memory of the battle with the black dragoness came flooding back and he gave a look to the unconscious Sirona.

Avenger sighed.

"Lemme get up first."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spyro stared as Avenger winced as he sat down near the small fire pit they made for the rest.

Bandages wrapped around Avenger's chest, and a white patch rested on his left cheek where the black dragoness clawed him.

Avenger had pulled on his red coat, despite it's many tears and cuts in the cloth.

They sat in silence, with Avenger's crimson eyes glued to the stone floor. Suddenly, Avenger looked Spyro in the eyes.

"Your daughter is special, Spyro. Not just purple dragon special, either."

Silence fell again. Avenger waited before deciding to speak again.

"You know of the Power of Song, correct?"

Spyro nodded. The Power of Song was a type of magic utilized by Avenger's ancestors to transform into dragons, or to simply enhance their powers.

Avenger glanced at the unconscious purple dragoness, his eyes glowing softly.

"She is gifted with both the power to speak to animals and the Power of Song, something unheard of. She might have even more latent power than that."

Avenger went quiet again, nervously fidgeting his hands as he stared blankly at the ground.

"So why did she unlock it now, instead of in the clearing?"

Spyro asked. Sirona had sung in the clearing for a good portion of her life and the Power of Song had never surfaced.

"I rightly don't know. The trauma of the situation maybe."

The pair fell into silence once again. After nearly fifteen minutes of cold air, Avenger stood.

Spyro couldn't help but notice the black tattoos lining Avenger's body. They stretched all the way to his waist, and seemed to all converge the mark on Avenger's hand.

The mark itself was unnerving to look at, despite it's normal looking nature. It was a simple stylized cross over another symbol, which was wickedly shaped and seemed to not follow any type of pattern.

The mark simply made the part of the brain that handled otherworldly things fire like it was in a gunfight, as if one was looking at a quartet of demons singing a satanic Christmas carol.

Spyro pried his eyes away from the mark, instead watching Avenger remove his coat.

Avenger proceeded to pull a small shaving razor from the coat, which seemed to have infinitely deep pockets.

Avenger sat back down and proceeded to shave his face, the entire process only taking a few minutes to complete.

After he was done, Avenger had cut away some of his beard leaving a Van Dyke style moustache and soul patch.

He slicked back his white hair, giving him a strange mullet like style cut without the front part of a traditional mullet.

"Listen carefully Spyro. What I'm about to tell you would normally bring a small calamity among the gods."

Spyro stiffened, awaiting the important information that Avenger chose to speak of.

"My powers are currently weakened severely, hence my wounds aren't healing. Normally a skirmish like that one would have barely managed to harm me, let alone scar my skin. I'm not going to able to survive another encounter with that dragoness if my powers aren't restored."

Avenger paused, peeling off the white bandage pad on his cheek revealing a still red wound.

"Next time we see a rip in the dimensional wall, I'm going to send Ulysses and maybe the Leshen back to their worlds. After that, I'm going to trust you with something very risky, maybe even world damaging if not done right."

Spyro raised his eyebrows. Avenger waved his hand in response.

"I'm going to have you charge me with Aether. It should be enough to activate my powers. Worst case scenario, my body explodes. Best case scenario, I become a temporary overseer for the planet, which would allow me to destory Malefor's soul."

Avenger paused again, seemingly growing more doubtful of his plan as he spoke.

"Either way, it will reactivate my powers which should allow me to finish this journey. I don't want to simply leave this matter in your hands. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I want to make sure Malefor doesn't threaten this world again. You already healed the planet once, you shouldn't need to do it again."

Spyro was left speechless by Avenger's words, stunned by Avenger's commitment. It took a lot for Spyro to heal the planet in the first place, but to do it again?

Avenger stood, motioning over to Sirona. Spyro followed as Avenger walked over to the unconscious dragoness.

Avenger crouched down next to Sirona, scanning her body. He lifted his hand and a light golden glow began to emit from it.

"I'm going to wake her up. After that, we need to get a handle on her new powers. They are manifesting early, which makes them unstable until mid-puberty."

Spyro snorted, adopting a reminiscent smile. Avenger shot him a curious look.

"Heh, I remember when Bolt tried to use a fury attack when he was four. I walked into the way and he shocked me pretty good."

Avenger chuckled along with Spyro for a small time, before putting a serious look back on.

He reached down, gently touching Sirona's forehead. The glow spread from Avenger's hand to Sirona's body.

Sirona stirred, muttering random words and sounds before falling back into a restful slumber. Avenger retracted his hand and it ceased to glow.

The glow seeped into Sirona's body, evening her breathing and relaxing her muscles. Avenger stood, brushing off his hands.

"You asked what happened to her? She exhausted herself, but a good day and a half of rest will fix it. I can't speed up the process too much, or she'll exhaust herself again."

Avenger said as he moved back to hus coat and set to work fixing the many gashes and cuts in its cloth.

Spyro gave a worried look to his daughter before joining Avenger by the campfire.

"What do we do until then?"

Spyro asked, glancing at the orange flames of the campfire. Avenger shrugged as he pulled a sewing kit from his pocket.

"We wait. Simple as that."


	25. Chapter 24

"Why are we heading back there again?"

Spyro asked as he walked along side Avenger and Ulysses towards the colosseum. Avenger rolled his shoulder allowing Ulysses to answer.

"That place holds human history. It may be the resting place of an ancient power."

Spyro tilted his head as they approached the door to the colosseum. Avenger cringed as he moved his waist, feeling the wounds sting.

"You mean like an artifact?"

"No, more like the remnants of human civilization. Ulysses has a bit of an obsession with the symbolism behind nations and such."

Ulysses grunted in response to the jab. Avenger smiled jokingly as he climbed down a ledge. Ulysses and Spyro followed as they were unable to remember the way to the colosseum.

As they reached a circle shaped area overlooking the cavern abyss, a rumbling erupted from the ground.

Avenger grimaced as the rumble agitated his wounds. Ulysses swiftly prepared his riot shotgun while Spyro's fire breath flared in his mouth.

Four Golems rose from the orange stone of the ruin floor, growling at Avenger while they collected their bodies from the rock.

"Guys, I'm kinda defenseless here!"

Ulysses pulled back the pump on his shotgun while Spyro snorted fire.

"We are aware."

Avenger deadpanned as the two lunged forward into battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Avenger gently tapped a Golem corpse with his foot, then shoved it off the edge of the area.

Avenger backed away from the edge as the body fell, letting out a sigh while he walked back to the two fighters.

"So, you two let off that steam?"

Spyro and Ulysses nodded as they caught their breath. They had gone all out on the first few Golems, then began to deteriorate into rage as more Golems appeared.

Avenger provided little help due to his weakened body, only able to summon small swords of ice to defend himself and provide Ulysses with a melee weapon.

Avenger glanced at the area around them, recognizing the halfway point between the camp and the colosseum.

"We only have about a thirty minute walk from here-"

Both groaned as they messaged the fatigue from their muscles, dreading another encounter with Golems or worse.

Avenger sighed, resigning himself to waiting for his lazy and non-athletic party to recover.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group marveled at the newly sorry state of the colosseum. The viewing stands were in crumbles and the corner of the colosseum was still missing.

The overall structure seemed to have deteriorated, showing signs of erosion and forcible damage. Many holes and large cracks lined the walls of the structure.

"Wow, you really did a number on this place didn't you?"

Spyro said as he looked around the damaged structure. Avenger waved the comment off, pushing over a piece of rubble with his foot.

Ulysses moved over to the area under the viewing stands, running his hand along the surface of the wall.

A click was heard and a brick slid into the wall. A slab of stone moved backward and ground it's way to the right, revealing a secret passage.

"Hmmm... You two! Come over here."

Avenger and Spyro walked over, inspecting the passage. It was narrow and the walls were lined with pillars.

The stone of the walls were more ornamented than the ruins, sporting deep engravings in a mint blue color and many red colored drawings.

Avenger took a step inside, inspecting the walls further. The engravings depicted a plague with many dead human bodies and a purple fog.

Avenger patted Ulysses on the shoulder and motioned to move inside. The three walked slowly through the passage, inspecting the images and engravings in the wall.

Ulysses stopped, gazing at a set of words in a foreign language chiseled into the wall.

"Courier. Can you translate this?"

Ulysses asked, promoting Avenger to look at them as well. Spyro also joined them, but failed to understand what they were interested in and moved elsewhere.

"Uhh... Jeez this is a mouthful."

Avenger said, as he trailed the words with his finger. Ulysses crossed his arms, switching his gaze between the words and Avenger.

"Hallah, mc'nah con'tach sallayh, falleni contacu forna sulltah."

Avenger's words sounded as though he had a golfball in his mouth. He also took long pauses between words to pronounce them right.

Ulysses simply squinted his eyes in confusion as the foreign words left Avenger's mouth.

Avenger backed away and shrugged.

"No idea. Probably ancient human or something or other."

Ulysses nodded as Avenger led him further into the passageway while also retrieving Spyro from staring at some jewels.

After a small amount of time the group reached an inner chamber. A stone pillar stood in the middle of a spherical library.

Many of the books were misplaced and leaning on their sides. A few pots and containers sat on the ground around the wooden bookshelves.

Avenger stopped and motioned to stay still. Ulysses peeked over Avenger's shoulder while Spyro gazed around the room.

"What is the matter?"

Avenger gazed at the room suspiciously before his eyes narrowed.

"There is extremely powerful magic in this room. Nearly enough to fuel a..."

Avenger's eyes widened in understanding before he rushed towards the pillar in the middle of the room.

Avenger grabbed an object from a pot and swung at the pillar. The pillar shattered, sending pieces of a debris across the room.

Avenger looked down at the object in surprise. It was a rusty weapon that mirrored an Egyptian khopesh but bore many spikes and serations on the blade and stretched out to nearly forty three inches.

"Huh. Didn't think that would work..."

Avenger looked back at the now destroyed pillar. The inside was hollow, revealing another pillar structure made out of solid glowing water.

Inside the water a woman floated. Her clothes resembled that of a scholar or librarian, with a long black robe and baret with purple accents paired with glasses.

Ulysses and Spyro joined Avenger in staring at the woman as he investigated the column of water.

"What magic is this?"

Ulysses asked as he watched Avenger inspect the floor around the water. Avenger gripped his new weapon tightly before sheathing it on his belt.

"Suspension magic. The equivalent to suspended animation. This explains the damage outside. The spell was draining the Aether around the colosseum to fuel the suspension."

Spyro marveled at the woman as Ulysses began to search the bookshelves for anything readable.

Avenger continued to inspect the water, muttering many random facts and figures about how the spell worked.

"Is this a human from this world?"

Avenger nodded as he glanced at the mesmerized purple dragon. Avenger stood and began to circle the pillar.

"Seems like it. The last remaining humans must have put her in suspension to procure the survival of their race."

Ulysses spoke as he inspected a book.

"This tome confirms that theory. I can't read it, but it has images detailing how to release the spell when the extinction factor disappeared."

Avenger set a hand on his chin as he processed the information. Spyro continued to stare at the water and the woman inside.

"The extinction factor must have been the fog from the wall. That's how the force of Aether destroyed them."

Spyro narrowed his eyes before moving over to Ulysses. The book had many pictures of mechanisms and effects needed to release the spell.

"Can we free her?"

Spyro asked as he looked over Ulysses' shoulder. Avenger paced around the room while Ulysses and Spyro looked over the book.

"It doesn't seem so. The levers and buttons for it may not even exist anymore."

"I have another idea."

The two looked over just in time to see Avenger slam his fist into the water. A sizzling sound rang through the room.

The markings on Avenger's skin began to gain the blue color of the water and crawled up his arm.

When the color reached his face, his veins glowed blue through his skin. His right eye turned blue and Avenger shut the eye tightly.

The water began to lose the bright magical color as it was drawn into Avenger's right arm. What was left was normal looking water that began to drip downwards as the magic left it.

Ulysses and Spyro rushed over, watching in awe as the magic was absorbed into Avenger's markings.

After the last drops of magic left the water, a shockwave sent Avenger flying backwards and sliding across the floor.

The water collapsed, leaving the woman unconscious on the floor. Ulysses ran over to Avenger while Spyro checked on the woman.

Avenger groaned as the marks on his right arm faded back to a black color.

"Shit, that hurt a lot more than I thought it would."

Avenger let his arms and legs go limp and sprawled out onto the floor. Ulysses swiftly checked for injuries, but found none.

Avenger lifted his head and reopened his eye which had returned to it's crimson color.

"She breathing?"

Spyro looked up and down the woman's body before noticing the slow movement of her chest.

"Yeah, but not very fast."

Avenger relaxed and let his head hit the floor. Ukusses left to check on the woman while Spyro switched with Ulysses.

"What did you do?"

Avenger sighed as the pain in his wounds faded completely. He moved his limbs and they responded with a satisfying crack.

"I drained the magic of the spell to deactivate it."

Avenger sat up into a crossed legs position. Spyro glanced at the woman who groaned and moved slightly.

"Then I used it to recharge my powers."

Avenger finished the sentence with a cocky grin. He lifted himself from the floor and moved over to the woman who showed signs of stirring.


	26. Chapter 25

Anastasia awoke slowly. Her vision was blurred and unfocused and her body was numb.

As her vision sharpened she made out three figures looming over her. Two of them were vaguely human, but one was four legged and purple.

Her ringing ears picked up garbled voices. The voices emanated from the three figures and each was unique.

The first voice was soft but sharp, hiding some secret never to be spoken of. The second was deep and resonated with ancient knowledge. The third was powerful but soft, that of a kind hero.

Her senses began to clear, revealing the three who stood over her. The first voice belonged to a man in a red robe that reached his ankles.

The second voice belonged to a man of darker complexion and wore a similar clothing but pitch black and shortened to the knee.

The third voice belonged to a purple dragon with yellow horns, wing membranes and underbelly. The dragon was obviously older than the two others, as it's horns and scales were somewhat worn and had grown a strange extra horn under it's chin that replicated what facial hair was for humans.

Anastasia strained her ears to hear the voices over the ringing. The voices sharpened with each moment, recovering her sense of hearing.

"She doesn't have any wounds, and her body is healthy as far as I can tell."

The colored man said. The man in the red coat moved about the room, retrieving a few books and tomes.

"It looks like the suspension spell affected her senses. She should be okay."

The dragon spoke next, and it's stare instilled a hope in Anastasia, as if it's very presence infused one with energy.

"I can't believe I'm meeting the last human."

The man in red chuckled as he stored the books he had retrieved in a satchel that he handed to the colored man.

The man in red reached down, causing Anastasia to flinch as he lifted her from the cold stone floor.

Anastasia tried to speak, her voice coming out as a crooked and scratchy sound.

The three froze, seemingly disturbed by the sound. They gave each other nervous looks before returning their attention to Anastasia.

"Do you need something to drink? Your voice is a little... Um, how should I put this? Unnerving."

The man in red said, shifting his hold on her in order to retrieve a bottle of clear liquid. Anastasia lifted her arm weakly before it fell back into it's previously limp position.

Anastasia's senses began to darken, seemingly alarming the three as they rushed to help her in a way the couldn't make sense of through her dulled perception.

The world darkened and Anastasia returned to her strange sleeping dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Avenger deadpanned. Barely five minutes after the woman had awoken, she passed out.

"Well, guess we have another unconscious person to look after."

With that, the three begam their trek back to the camp in relative silence. Spyro carried the woman on his back with Ulysses standing a watchful guard to the right of the dragon.

Avenger was left dragging behind, limping as his newly recovered powers stitched his wounds closed.

As they walked back to camp a rumble shook the ruin floor. Spyro dug his claws into the stone as the ground shook viciously.

The cavern ceiling began to crack as the quake continued, sending small rocks and rubble downwards into the ruin abyss.

Avenger averted his attention to the large wall of the ruin to the left of their path.

The yellow stone wall cracked down the middle before more cracks lined the rock. The quake became so severe that the wall rumbled before large peices broke off, tumbling down into the abyss.

Then a chunk of ceiling collided with the path in front of the group, blocking off their route to camp.

The quake settled, leaving the three stunned and somewhat terrified at the power of the quake.

A piece of the wall tumbled over, landing a few feet from the fallen piece of rubble on the path. The piece of wall formed a bridge into a gap in the wall.

The group took some time to regain their senses before surveying the aftermath of the quake.

The large stalagmite blocking their path could be flown and climbed over, making passage possible. However, the large crack in the wall made a new sense of curiosity crawl into the group.

Avenger made his choice, drawing his newly acquired barbed khopesh and testing the makeshift bridge with his foot before turning back to the others.

"I'll go this way, you guys take her back to camp."

Spyro glanced at the stalagmite before protesting. Ulysses simply watched as the conversation continued.

"But what if that is a dead end?"

Avenger shrugged, taking a few steps across the bridge and hopping up and down to test it.

"Then I'll backtrack. I have my power back, so I can defend myself."

Spyro was skeptical, but gave in. Spryo took to the air and easily cleared the blockage with Ulysses climbing over.

Avenger moved over the bridge, still stepping carefully across the stone surface.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spyro landed on the other side of the stalagmite, watching as Ulysses jumped down from the obstruction.

The two nodded before moving forward on the path back to camp. The trip was relatively silent and awkward to boot.

Ulysses and Spyro knew precious little about each other, and they had no idea how to start a conversation.

Spyro grew tired of the silence after a while and decided to take the initiative.

"What is your world like, Ulysses?"

Ulysses looked at the dragon from the corner of his eye before responding to the question.

"It was desolate, infertile. The scars of a past conflict rendered it dead and consumed in the invisible flames of war."

Spyro's brain failed to understand the meaning behind Ulysses sentence. Ulysses saw Spyro's eyebrow inch upward.

"I mean that my world was destroyed by war, and is completely covered in the radiation of said war."

Spyro nodded as the meaning of the previous words clicked in his head. Ulysses readjusted his coat as they walked forward.


	27. Chapter 26

**Hey.**

 **Little warning here. I ended up going REALLY dark with this one. Please skip this chapter and a few of the next ones if you don't handle gore and tragedy.**

 **Also this one is longer than the rest. The Next chapters probably won't be as long**

 **Enjoy.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Avenger walked into the gap in the wall after stepping off the collapsed rock bridge.

The gap was more of a cave opening than an actual crack in the wall of the ruin/cave, leading into a dark pathway.

Avenger stepped inside before pulling a torch from his seemingly endless pockets. He scraped the barbed khopesh on the opening wall, lighting the torch.

Avenger lifted the torch as he moved further into the opening. The walls of the passageway were jagged and the ceiling was lined with stalagtites. The passageway lead continually downward at a forty degree angle, forcing Avenger to grip the walls.

The passageway was a different color than the yellow brick of the ruins, instead being stained a deep black color.

As Avenger moved forward, he noticed that the air was growing warmer as he moved deeper inside. The smell of brimstone could be caught on an occasional breeze from deeper in the passageway.

Avenger yelped as a rock broke under his foot, sending him sliding painfully down the jagged passageway floor.

Avenger let loose a chain of vulgarities as his back was jabbed and slammed against the passageway rock, before he shouted as the passage way broke off into a large hole downwards.

The fall lasted a solid minute, giving Avenger time to calm from his yelling fit. Avenger collided with a pool of water at the bottom of the descent, producing a sickening crack from his ankle.

Avenger pulled himself from the water onto a ledge leading into another passageway.

Avenger cringed as he looked at his surely broken ankle. The entire foot bent to the side at the ankle and deep black bruising lined his foot.

"Son. Of. A. Bitch."

Avenger said as he braced for the pain of fixing his ankle. His fingers curled and uncurled as he prepared to yank the bones into place.

With a quick movement, the foot bent back into it's natural position, with no shortage of profanity on Avenger's part.

"On all that is holy by the grace of the gods! Fuck!"

Avenger swore as he recovered from the extreme pain in his ankle and the entirety of his right leg.

Avenger moved his hands back to his foot. Both palms began to glow with golden light as he healed the wound.

Avenger could feel the bones in his foot reform to meet the conditions of the healing, making him gasp in pain.

The bruising disappeared as the golden light did it's work. Soon, the pain faded from Avenger's foot.

Avenger leaned against the passageway wall, mulling over his life decisions. After passing through all five stages of grief within the span of two minutes, Avenger dragged himself back into a standing position.

There was a slight ghost of pain as Avenger walked, but it was enough to ingore.

The walls of the passageway had smoothed into an inhumanly flat surface and the walls were lined with crimson veins that pulsed every few seconds.

Avenger followed the veins through a labyrinth of twists and turns. Each hallway was smooth like the last, a far cry from the jagged stone of the previous passage.

The veins led to a door of the same inhumanly smooth craftsmanship. A handprint was etched into the door and the veins led into it, giving it a creepy red glow.

The door was at least fifty feet tall and thirty feet wide. Two lines split down the middle of the door, showing that it opened to the side.

Avenger lifted his hand wearily before pushing his palm into the handprint on the door.

The handprint moved into the door and a small rumble went through the room. The door moved backwards two inches and opened to the side.

As the door retracted, Avenger was disgusted at the sight behind the door.

(Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Ost - Abandoned City)

Human bodies lie mutilated on the floor. Guts were stretched out on the black stone and blood stained it red. The age of the blood was at least three thousand years old.

The bodies were rotten and infested with worms, fly larvae and maggots that spawned flies and other horrid insects that flew about the air.

There was at least fifteen bodies, giving the insects and larvae more than enough food to thrive.

Avenger summoned a wave of flame, burning the corpses to ash. The blood on the floor caught fire like oil, leaving it stained with a tar like byproduct of the fire.

Avenger stepped carefully by what remained of the bodies, carefully examining what caused their death.

Large triple claw marks lined the walls in various places and many blood stains littered the walls and even the ceiling.

Avenge pressed forward, ignoring the sickening stench in the air along with the staleness of decades of stagnation.

Avenger burned five more bodies as he moved through the hallway, shuttering as he felt the souls of the corpses thank him as they faded into oblivion.

Nearly a half hours walk in, the hallway opened into a large area similar to the edge of a mountain.

The stench of more rot and death assaulted Avenger's nose as he moved towards the edge.

To the right was a set of stone stairs that spiralled forwards then to the right with both at a downward angle.

Avenger could feel the sadness and torment of the place he saw at the edge of the area.

A large stone city was built out of the same inhuman stone, with veins many times larger than the ones at the door lining the enormous walls of the cavern like area.

The city spanned three thousand feet, with walls that were as smooth as the stone on the buildings and houses below.

The ceiling was no longer smooth, but formed into millions of tiny stalagtites.

Blood could be seen staining the streets of the city even from where Avenger was standing, which had to be at least a thousand feet up.

Faint howls and screams could be heard from below, but did not carry the vibration of a living voice.

"The souls of this place are crying out. This is..."

Avenger muttered, no longer able to contain his mixture of sadness and disgust.

"What could have done this?... And en masse too..."

Avenger said, watching a shadow of a lost soul reach out to him. He lifted his hand as well, allowing the soul's cry to be answered.

The hand faded away, seemingly to tell other lost souls that their salvation had arrived.

Avenger traced the veins on the walls of the city with his eyes, be holding the structure at the end of the city.

A large gateway was built into the city wall in an area similar to outskirts. The door was easily the height of the wall spanned three hundred feet wide.

With a target in mind, Avenger moved back to the stairs on the side of the area, beginning his trek to the fallen city.

The walk down the stairs took nearly two hours, with many lost spirits reaching up the stairs to meet Avenger as he descended.

After they reached him, he allowed them to gather behind him to follow. It would be better to release them all simultaneously than leave some lost spirits wandering around the city in pain.

The streets of the fallen city, as Avenger aptly named it, were covered in the bodies of fallen men and women. Even children younger than the age of one year were stretched about the place in some sick image of art.

Avenger watched as many of the souls following him reunited with lost friends and family before rejoining him on his journey to the gate.

Many of the souls whispered to him, telling him horrifying bits of information on how they died and the cold torment afterwards.

Avenger came to a large collapsed house laying in the street. The rubble blocked his path to the gate, forcing him to find another way.

The lost souls guided him to a separate yet short path to the same destination, but not before telling him to check the ruined house for lost souls.

Avenger moved into the ruined house, moving broken stone and other such remains of the house.

As Avenger moved a piece of broken stone he found a sight that made him cry.

A small cradle held a baby, no more than two months old, dead of starvation. Whatever had killed it's parents spared the baby to an even worse fate.

The lost soul of the baby floated about in the now large crowd of souls that followed Avenger, searching for its parents.

Avenger turned to the lost souls, and spoke the forst word they had hear from him since his arrival.

"Help them. For the love of all... Help them find their mother and father."

The souls began to work before Avenger's still wet eyes, making a path for the baby's soul as it searched for it's parents.

Soon, the wailing of two lost souls filled the air as the baby found it's parents.

Avenger cracked a tiny smile as the baby cried out in laughter.

Avenger moved forward, covering several blocks worth of the city. Nearly a half hour into the journey, Avenger and the lost souls came to a large church.

The church was lined with the same red veins that covered the city walls and the labyrinth.

The lost souls seemed to avoid the church, drifting farther away from Avenger as he tred closer.

Avenger turned to the crowd of lost souls. They must have amounted to nearly three thousand souls, with many still unaccounted for.

Avenger spoke again after he approached them, gaining all of their attention.

"Please, everyone. I need to know one thing. What was responsible for all of this?..."

The souls all began to whisper their own answers, but with the amount of souls it became more of a roar of speech.

Avenger waited as the souls realized that they all had different stories. Then the souls turned to each other, sharing their own story of how they died.

After fifteen minutes of wait, a soul approached Avenger. It was the soul of a young boy, no older than fifteen.

His form was still a shadow like the rest of the lost spirits, but his appearance was easier to make out.

The soul shared the collective belief of what caused their deaths, and the answer caused Avenger to seeth with hatred.

The church of the fallen city worshiped a god that demanded ritual sacrifice in the form of one child every Monday.

The sacrifice was paid continuously for five hundred years, and eventually the church simply stopped believing in their god.

The god was still powerful enough to curse the church, forcing all those who had believed in the god at some point to become like feral animals, killing each other without mercy.

Eventually, the entire population of five million was reduced to mangled piles of flesh, with many hundred living monsters left to roam about the city killing each other.

After three thousand years of torment, the souls still wandered the city in pain. Until Avenger came along.

After the soul finished, Avenger allowed his anger to take hold.

Luckily, a strange fleshy creature crawled out from behind a corner as Avenger drew his khopesh.

(Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Ost - Ordinary Battle)

Avenger dashed toward the creature as it began to scream. Avenger lifted the khopesh into the air, allowing it to tear through the creature as he ran past it.

The creature screamed out as blood gushed from the gaping wound in it's side.

It barely had time to comprehend as Avenger plunged the khopesh through it's heart, leaving the organ beating on the spiked tip of the sword.

The creature's screams faded out as it died, going limp on Avenger's blade.

(Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Ost - Abandoned City)

Avenger pulled the khopesh from the creature's corpse, watching as it fell to the floor.

Avenger pulled his hood up, leaving his eyes as the only thing visible. His eyes glowed like hot coals in his fury.

The crowd of lost souls cowered as Avenger stabbed the creature one more time, twisting the blade of the khopesh before pulling it from the corpse.

Avenger then looked towards the church before lifting his hand. A solid orb of black and red energy launched from his palm, exploding upon impact with the church stone.

The structure collapsed, sending dust and rubble across the street. The lost souls simply watched in fear as their supposed savior destroyed the church.

Then, the souls realized the reason for the action. Ten lost souls rose from the rubble, confused. Another soul lifted itself from the corpse of the creature, also confused.

The crowd of souls moved to collect the ten in the church, but were wary to approach the one near Avenger.

The soul from the corpse looked around nervously, before it's eyes net with Avenger's glaring crimson ones.

The soul looked on in terror as Avenger lifted a hand. The crowd of souls all closed their eyes, expecting the worst.

Until nothing happened. Instead, Avenger gently guided the soul to the crowd, allowing it to melt into the other lost souls.

Avenger gave a kind look to the lost souls.

"I'm no monster. Please understand that whatever I may do, it is to release you from your torment."


End file.
